Freshman Blues
by ChaosMagemon
Summary: Spike has just started his first year at Canterlot High where his older sister Twilight and her friends attend. With a new school and new friends to make, will this outcast survive his first year or be overwhelmed by the high school world. Humanized. Spikexmixed girls.
1. First Day

**(Hi guys. I know I already got an MLP fic to work on, but I thought I'd get this opening fic up before I forget about it or I lose interest in the idea.)**

One morning in the city of Canterlot, walking to Canterlot high school were two figures. The first was a sophomore year girl with long dark blue hair with a pink streak in it and violet eyes. wearing a light blue shirt and a purple skirt with sparkle patterns, and purple and pink legwarmers with black dress shoes. Her name was Twilight Sparkle; a bookworm girl with an appetite for knowledge. Walking by her side was a freshman boy with green spiky hair and matching green eyes. His attire included a saphire diamond ring on his pinky finger, white sneakers with blue soles on the bottom, charcoal gray pants, and a light blue hoody with short sleeves, and the hood and sleeves were colored dark blue. His name was Spike; Twilight's adopted younger brother.

"I can't believe summer's finally over," Twilight began, "Well it'll be nice to get back to my roots."

"Only you would be glad that summer's over, Twilight." Spike mumbled while sulking.

"Come on Spike, cheer up," Twilight tried to lift her younger brother's spirits, "This is your first year of high school after all."

"I know," he answered still sulking, "But it's not going to be the same. All my friends from junior high went off to other high schools. Now I have to start from scratch and make new friends with others I don't even know."

"Spike, I felt the exact same way," Twilight replied as she comforted him, "But after taking advice from Shining I learned that making friends is easy even in high school. Plus if you need help you can just come to me and the girls."

"Twilight you don't have to include me with them, they're your friends after all." Spike replied feeling she'd only include him with her friends out of pity.

"Come on, Spike. The girls love you." Twilight replied.

"Yeah I know." Spike replied. Deep down he was relieved that Twilight's five friends she made during her freshman year would be there in case he needed help. Her first friend Applejack was a country girl known for her honesty and dependability. Her second friend Rainbow Dash was not only president of just about any sports team, but is also very loyal always coming through in a pinch. His sister's friend Fluttershy though being one of the most timid girls there is was one of the kindest girls he ever met. Pinkie Pie was what one might call a genki girl due to her sugar high persona, but she knew how to throw a wild party. However out of all of Twilight's friends, the one he was most fond of was Rarity. She had beauty, finesse, and was one of the most popular girls in Canterlot High School, according to everyone. When he first met her it was love at first sight. He loved her especially for her generosity. For his birthday last year she got him the ring he had on his pinky.

"Well this is it." Twilight said as the two approached the high school building.

"Hey Twilight!" a voice called out.

Twilight and Spike looked off to the side and saw five girls walking down the sidewalk heading for the school. The girl that called out to her was Rainbow Dash, she had rainbow colored hair and dark red eyes. He attire included a blue vest, a white shirt with black lining on the collar and bottom, her shirt had an image of a cloud with a rainbow-colored lightning bolt, a pink and white striped skirt with black leggings underneath, blue boots, rainbow socks, and a rainbow bracelet on each arm. The second girl was Fluttershy who had long pink hair and blue-green eyes. She wore a white top, a green skirt that had a white, a pink, and a dark pink butterfly on it, with no belt and pink and white layers under the green, green boots that looked like glass slippers designed at the bottom, pink socks with white polka dots, and a butterfly barrette in her hair. The third was Applejack who had blond hair in a ponytail, green eyes, and pale freckles. Her attire included a Stetson cowboy hat, a white collared shirt with a bit of green by the collar area, a denim skirt with two pockets, a belt that had an apple logo on it, and cowboy boots with apple designs.

The fourth of her friends known as Pinkie Pie had dark pink poofy hair and pale blue eyes. She wore a blue vest with a white shirt with purple lining and a pink heart in the middle of it, a big pink skirt with three balloons on it, a purple bow that acted like a belt, blue boots with a pink bow above the laces, and blue bracelets on both arms. Finally Twilight's friend Rarity had purple hair permed into elegant curls, light blue eye shadows, and blue eyes. He outfit included a light blue fleecy shirt, a purple skirt with three pale blue diamonds on it, a purple belt surrounding it, golden yellow bracelets around her arms, fuzzy purple boots with fuzzier tops with a diamond on each boot, and a three diamond hair clip in her hair.

"Hey girls!" Twilight called as she raced over to her five friends and they group hugged and giggled.

Spike rolled his eyes at the girlish sight while finger pointing down his throat. Rarity peeking over Twilight's shoulder saw the boy, "Is that Spike?" the other girls hearing that saw Spike was watching them.

"Hey Spike!" Applejack waved to him as he waved back nervously.

"Well don't just stand there like your looking to get hitchhiked, get over here already!" Rainbow called him over.

Spike taking Rainbow's order went over to the six older girls, "Hey girls, what's up?" he asked sheepishly. Suddenly he was pulled into a bear hug courtesy of Pinkie Pie.

"Spikey-boy! It's so good to see you attending the same school as us now!" she shook the boy around as his head was pressed into the enthusiastic girls chest.

"Air!" he wheezed as Pinkie finally let him go to breathe.

"You must be over the moon to finally be a high school student now, Spike." Applejack said as she nudged his shoulder.

"Well..." Spike was cut off by Rainbow who pulled him into a headlock and started noogeying him.

"Of course he is, we were all like that," Rainbow began while grinning as she noogied the boy, "Why just you wait, after today Spike's gonna be the next big guy on campus!"

"Hey-hey-hey!" Spike finally got out of Rainbow's head lock to fix his hair, "Watch the do. You have any idea how hard it is to get spikes to look this good? Very difficult," he finished fixing his spikes, "That's better."

"I'm so sorry about Rainbow Dash, Spike." Fluttershy apologized as she helped straighten spike's hood up.

"No problem," Spike replied as he looked seeing Rarity approach, "Oh uh hi Rarity." he greeted the beautiful girl nervously while his hands trembled while sweating.

"Hello Spikey-Wikey," she smiled and hugged him, "It's so nice to see you'll be attending the same school as the rest of us."

Spike smiled while blushing from the close contact with her, "Yeah, nice." he admitted, until she let him go.

"Well classes won't start for another half hour," Twilight began, "Do you need some help getting to Principal Celestia's office?" she offered her younger brother.

Spike rolled his eyes, "Twilight, you've shown me a whole map of the school over the summer twenty times. I think I can find the office all on my own."

"Oh I know, I just don't want anything to happen to you on your first day." she admitted in worry.

"Oh come on, Twi," Rainbow began as as put an arm around her book smart friend, "You seriously need to stop worrying so much. Spike can handle a simple walk to the principal's office."

Twilight sighed realizing she was right, "You're right Rainbow Dash. Well Spike, I leave it up to you."

"Thanks Twi," he thanked her, "And maybe I'll see you girls later." he started walking off.

"Bye Spike!" they bid him farewell as he went inside the school.

As he walked through the halls that were already clustered with students ranging from all four levels of students. Spike struggled through the crowd before he made his way to the principal's office. He knocked on the door as a female voice came from inside the office, "Come in."

Spike opened the door to the office and saw sitting at a desk was Principal Celestia. She had purple eyes, and long hair that was mixed of pink, green, and blue. Her out was composed of golden yellow shoes, purple pants, a purple and white top, and a gold yellow jacket, "Principal Celestia? Hi my name's Spike and I'm here to pick up my registration form."

Celestia checked her computer, "Ah yes here we are, Spike." she printed out a form containing his class schedule, locker number, and combination. She handed the form to him and continued, "I hope you have a wonderful first year, Spike. And if you have any problems at all, don't hesitate to come to me."

"Thank you, Principal Celestia," he began, "And I hope I have a good first year myself." he left the office.

He walked through the halls as the students were either at their lockers, gossiping with others, or just relaxing until it was time to get to class. He found his locker and opened it up. He removed his hoody revealing he was wearing a neon green shirt underneath it. After hanging up his hoody inside his locker and closed it before checking out his schedule, "Well better get to class," he pulled out his wallet and opened it up revealing he had a trading card in a viewable pocket. The cards image was of a anthropomorphic purple scaled dragon wearing battle armor and was carrying a sword and a shield with a symbol of fire imprinted on it, "Ok Shenrolico, give me strength." he started walking to class where his new life as a high school student would begin.

**(And that's the beginning chapter. As a reminder that they're all humans, and their skin tones aren't matching the colors of their coats. I hope whoever reads this is interested and will continue to read on. Thank you.)**


	2. Off to a good start

**(Welcome to my next installment guys. I'm glad I got some good reviews for a kick off. And I have more exciting ideas planned for this fic. Enjoy away.)**

After Spike left his locker he walked to his first classroom, which was mythological history with a man named Discord. He had bushy white eyebrows that looked like hairy caterpillars, a small white goatee that was tied at the bottom, red eyes with one of them containing a bigger pupil than the other, and a thin row of black hair going down the center of the back of his head. His outfit included a green shoe on his right foot, a brown show on his left one, red pants, and a brown coat. According to Twilight and her friends Discord was a bit of an oddball with cracking jokes and messing with the heads of his students, but he was still a harmless man.

Spike looked around seeing multiple seats were occupied by students who made it in before he did. He finally found an empty seat in the back and took it before class started, "Good morning class." the teacher began.

"Good morning." they replied.

"Welcome to Mythological history freshman. I am your teacher Mr. Discord," he began, "I do hope we can get along well in class and have all sorts of fun while learning about mythology," he looked seeing some of the students had dry deadpanned looks on their faces, "Oh come on where's the smiles?" when he saw no one was smiling he called, "Smile!" they all did so in intimidation, especially Spike, "Was that so hard?" he asked the students slyly.

Spike thought, 'Harmless man huh, Twilight?' he thought to himself.

"Now then let's start with a roll call," Discord continued, "Let's start in the far right and go down. Tell me your name and something about yourself. Don't be shy to speak up, after all who are we to judge?" he shrugged his shoulders.

And so the students started introducing themselves and saw something standard about themselves such as what they liked, what they disliked, or even hobbies. When it came down to Spike, he stood up and spoke up, "My name's Spike. I'm a freshman. Some of the things I like include comics, music, and trading cards. I happen to also like mythology as well, it's one of my favorite subjects."

"Well how wonderful, I can see I may already have a potential star student." Discord said joyously.

"Well I'm no star student," Spike said not wanting to come off as a big shot in front of his new class and risk being ostracized for becoming a teachers pet, "I just like the subject."

"Well thank you for your introduction, Spike. Next!" Discord called out as the class continued with their intros.

As most of their class was introduction Discord and them read a few chapters through their textbooks on chapters about reptilic mythological creatures like dragons and sea serpents. Mythology was just about the one kind of book Spike would read outside comics. When the bell rang Discord spoke up, "Well that's it for today class. I look forward to seeing you all tomorrow." he waved bye as the students grabbed their books and left the class with Spike being the last one out.

As Spike walked through the halls he was heading for his next class which was Phys Ed. As he headed for the locker room, he was suddenly tripped up and fell flat. He heard laughter and looked up seeing three boys who looked to be juniors. The first who was medium size of the three had spiked grayish hair with two pieces sticking up looking like horns. He wore black sneakers, black pants, a gray long sleeved shirt, and a red vest over it. Around his neck was a dog like collar with a small yellow gem attached to it. The second was the tallest. He had dark skin, bluish spiky hair, and wore a dog like collar around his neck as well. His outfit was composed of gray sneakers, black pants, a blue sleeveless shirt, and a gray vest. The third who was the shortest of the three had tan skin, blonde spiky hair, gray sneakers, black pants, a tan shirt, a gray vest, and like his friends also wore a dog like collar.

"You should watch where you're going chump." the one in the red vest mocked.

"Yeah you blind or something?" the blue haired one joked as Spike scowled.

"He's a clutz!" the shortest mocked as the three laughed and walked off.

Spike frowned as they walked away, but suddenly felt someone pull him to his feet. He saw it was a boy about his age with short silver hair and blue eyes. His outfit included blue cross trainers, black jean shorts, and a red shirt with the symbol of two hockey sticks crossing each other, "Hey you all right?" he asked Spike.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks." Spike answered as he brushed himself off.

"Listen don't let those guys get to you," he began, "Truth is they're just cowards thinking that picking on freshmen like us makes them tough."

"You're a freshman too?" Spike asked in surprise.

"Yeah, my name's Puck Shot." he offered Spike his hand.

Spike smiled and shook Puck's hand, "I'm Spike."

"Nice to meetcha," Puck replied, "Hey where are you headed for next?"

"Phys Ed."

"Really? I am too." Puck admitted.

"Cool. Why don't we go together." Spike offered.

"Awesome." Puck said as the two entered the locker room where they picked up their gym uniforms and changed.

Soon the two and the rest of the class were in the gymnasium, as a figure was pacing around them. He was a muscle bound guy with a mohawk of dark colbalt blue hair and was wearing black sneakers, dark blue gym shorts, and a lighter blue muscle shirt, "Welcome class to Phys Ed. Coach Iron Will's my name, training weaklings is my game!" he announced, "And Iron Will's gonna take you from the boys you are, and turn you into men!" he said as he eyed Spike and Puck sensing fear, "Yall think you have what it takes to go through Iron Will's training?"

"Yes coach!" the two answered like soldiers.

"Well we'll be seeing about that," Iron Will replied as he turned to the rest of the class, "Yall can drop and give Iron Will thirty!"

Immediately the class dropped to the floor and started doing push ups with some struggling and some managing. Spike groaned as he looked to the side at Puck, "You think we can survive a class like this."

"Hey it could be worse." Puck replied.

"How?" Spike asked and suddenly he felt something brisk drop on his back, "AH COLD!" he almost dropped but kept himself up by a smidge. As it turned out Iron Will dropped a bag of ice on Spike's back.

He continued to drop more bags of ice on Puck's and the other students backs as they did their push ups, "The bags of ice being dropped on your backs is to improve on your endurance," he explained as he got down to Spike's level and spoke to him, "Can ya just feel the chills down your spine?"

"Yes coach." Spike winced as he bared with the briskness on his back while doing push ups. Soon they all finished their pushups and were relieved to get the bags of ice off their backs. As the class continued on, Iron Will kept them going through drill exercises as if they were training for the army.

Later on after Phys Ed, Spike had another class with Puck, before they headed towards the cafeteria for lunch time. Once they grabbed their food trays they picked out their foods and grabbed a soda from the vending machine before trying to find someplace to eat. As they walked they saw most of the tables were preoccupied, "Is one table too much to ask for?" Puck sighed.

Before Spike could reply he heard his name get called, "Spike, over here!" Spike and Puck turned and Spike saw Twilight and her friends sitting at a table.

"Do you know her?" Puck asked Spike.

"Yeah, that's my big sister Twilight and her friends," Spike answered, "Come on I'll introduce you." the two walked over.

"Hey Spike, whose this?" Twilight asked noticing the boy with him as did the others.

"A new friend of mine," Spike began, "This is Puck Shot."

"It's nice to meet you all." Puck greeted them.

"Puck meet my sister Twilight and her friends, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity." Spike continued.

"Hi!" Pinkie greeted Puck.

"Hello." Fluttershy said meekly.

"Howdy partner." Applejack greeted him.

"Sup?" Rainbow asked.

"Nice to meet you." Rarity greeted him.

"You boys looking for a place to eat, well we got two free seats." Twilight offered.

"Cool." Puck said as the two sat down with Puck next to Pinkie and Spike next to Rarity, much to his delight.

Twilight turned to Spike, "I'm proud of you, Spike. You made your first friend on the first day."

"Thanks, so far the first day wasn't easy." he admitted.

"Problems?" Fluttershy asked worried.

"Mostly in gym class, with Coach Iron Will." Spike admitted.

"He do the whole bags of ice on your back while doing pushups lesson?" Applejack asked curiously.

"Yeah, that was cold." Puck admitted.

"You'll get used to it." Rainbow brushed it off like it was nothing.

"Was that the only problem you had?" Twilight asked suspiciously while squinting at Spike knowing there had to be more than he let on.

"Well I did fall victim to a trip in the hallway." he answered.

"What?!" the girls gasped.

"By who?" Twilight asked in concern for her little brother.

Spike noticed the three who tripped him up at a table far from them, "Those three over there."

The girls looked and frowned, "Why those three no good yellow bellies."

"Rover, Fido, and Spot. I should've known." Twilight said fixating her eyes in their direction.

Rainbow got up, "No one disses my friend's brother on his first day." she was ready to walk over and teach them a lesson, until Applejack pulled her back into her seat.

"Simmer down, Rainbow. The last thing we need is you startin' a scene in the cafeteria." she warned the rainbow haired tomboy and she sighed.

The tough girl spoke to Spike, "Spike, the next time those jerks give you a hard time, come straight to me."

"Thanks, Rainbow Dash, but how will it look if I get someone to fight my battles for me?" Spike asked.

"Those guys are juniors, they have no right picking on freshmen." Rainbow retorted.

Twilight turned to her brother, "Spike, promise me you'll tell someone if those three continue to bug you."

"Ok, Twilight. I promise." he promised with a sigh.

"Good," she turned to Puck, "So Puck, what do you like?"

"Well I love hockey for one thing," he began, "I was a star player in junior high, and I'm hoping I can make the team here."

"Well you might have an opportunity since club activity sign ups start next week." Rainbow explained.

"Sweet." Puck cheered.

"What about yo,u Spike?" Applejack asked.

"Me?" Spike asked puzzled.

"Yeah you going to be joining anything here?" Rainbow wondered.

"Not sure. I mean I'm not exactly good at stuff." Spike said modestly.

"Spike, I know somewhere you have talent. And there has to be a club that's best suited for you." Twilight said encouraging him.

"Well I don't know." Spike said feeling doubtful.

He suddenly felt a hand on his left one and saw it was Rarity's. He blushed from her soft touch and she spoke to him, "At least try, Spike. You never know unless you try after all."

Spike unable to resist the beautiful eyes of his crush couldn't say no, "Well I'll try." the girls smiled along with Puck.

"And I hope you didn't start rubbing your Shenrolico card you carry around with you." Twilight said rolling her eyes at him.

"Twilight!" Spike cried.

"Wait, you have a Shenrolico card?" Puck asked.

"Yeah why do you ask?" Spike asked hoping he wasn't going to be marked off as weird.

"I love that monster card! I've been trying to get my hands on one for a month!" Puck explained.

Spike was surprised, "Wait a minute, do you play Monster Warriors too?"

"Yeah it's my favorite trading card game." Puck answered.

"Mine too!" Spike cheered.

"How about that, yall got something more in common." Applejack said as the girls chuckled.

"Spike you and I have to bring our decks over and have a match." Puck suggested.

"That'd be cool." Spike admitted.

Twilight whispered to the girls, "And now we got boys talking about their cards at the table." the girls only giggled in response. And so the day continued, and Spike felt confident for the rest of the day because he had a friend who was in the same boat as him.

When school was out, Twilight, Spike, and Puck walked out of the school building as the boys were conversing, "Ok so I'll see ya at the Freshman fair this weekend?" Spike asked.

"You know it," Puck agreed, "Well I got to split. See you tomorrow." the two fist bumped.

Spike watched as Puck walked off and headed for home. Twilight and Spike walked home, as Twilight smiled at her brother, "I'm proud of you, Spike."

"Really?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah. You kept your chin up and you made a friend on your first day," she began, "And I'm sure more will come if you just keep at it."

Spike smiled, "Thanks Twilight. I got a feeling I'm gonna enjoy high school." the two continued walking for home knowing tomorrow was another day.

**(And there's the chapter. Spike made a friend, and potential enemies. But they won't be able to bring him down as long as he has friends willing to stick up for him. The OC Puck Shot is my own created character. Well don't miss next time guys.)**


	3. Freshmen fair

**(And here's my next chapter guys. Here is when Spike may find exactly what to do with himself during his high school year.)**

At Spike and Twilight's apartment building, Spike was kicking back in his room on his bed, while reading a comic book. His rooms walls and ceiling were colored blue. He had a red oval shaped carpet on the floor, a desk and chair for homework, a TV and game system, a bed with two regular pillows and a long body pillow, on his wall was a shelf containing comic books, and in the corner was a bird cage stand and cage containing a canary, "I tell ya Pee-Wee, it's only been three days, but I'm actually enjoying my first semester of high school so far," he said before turning a page of his comic, "Granted I still have some problems, but they're standard ones." he thought about Rover, Fido, and Spot and how they'd continue to mock him every chance he crossed their paths.

"Well tomorrow's the freshmen fair," he continued, "I sure hope it's fun. I mean according to Twilight the greatest thing that happened to her when she attended the fair was that she met the girls. Maybe something exciting will happen to me there," he said dramatically, "But you never know." he finished as he finished his comic.

The next morning which was Saturday, Spike woke up and hopped into the bathroom to take a quick shower before changing into his duds. He joined Twilight at the kitchen table and made himself some toast, "Well Spike, today's the freshmen fair. Are you excited?" his sister asked hopefully.

"Sort of, I just wonder what kind of stuff they're going to have there." he admitted as he took a bite out of his toast.

"Well the girls and I will be there to help run the festivities, so you won't have to worry about asking anyone for help or advice." she replied.

"Yeah. Plus I'm meeting Puck Shot there, so it's not like I'll be alone." he added.

"And if you run into Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo." Twilight put in.

Spike nodded as he remembered befriending the little sisters of Applejack and Rarity, and an admirer of Rainbow Dash whom the tomboy girl knew during Junior high. They were a trio of girls that were trying to find their place in the world, by doing random stuff right from left, "Well it doesn't start until three, so I might as well just relax until then." he said as he finished his breakfast and went back to his room.

For the next few hours, Spike watched a little TV, fed Pee-Wee, and went through his Monster Warriors dueling deck. When it was nearing three, he slipped into his sneakers, and put on his hoody. He and Twilight left the place. The two walked in the direction of the school, and upon arriving they saw all the booths and such for the fair were set up surrounding the school, "Well here we are." Twilight said.

"Place sure looks active." Spike admitted.

"That's because Pinkie Pie was put in charge of setting it up." Twilight noted.

"Hey, Spike!" a voice called, and Spike and Twilight saw Puck Shot coming over.

"Hey, Puck!" Spike replied as the two fist bumped.

"Well you two think you'll be fine on your own?" Twilight asked.

"Of course." Spike answered confidently.

"Well ok, I'm gonna go and help the girls. See you later!" Twilight before heading off to help any of her friends.

"So Spike, where should we start?" Puck asked.

"Well let's go walk around and see what catches our eyes." Spike suggested and Puck nodded to that before the two started walking around.

As they walked they first noticed Fluttershy was working a petting zoo with multiple animals brought in from the animal shelter and such, "Hey, Fluttershy." Spike greeted her.

"Oh, Spike, Puck. Good afternoon." she greeted them.

"So you're in charge of the petting zoo?" Puck asked as he and Spike approached the pen.

"That's right," she replied, "Most of these animals come from Canterlot's animal shelter. I'm hoping that by bringing them out here, someone might be willing to come to the animal shelter and adopt one of them."

"Not a bad plan." Spike admitted.

"Well come on, the animals are super nice." she beckoned them to join in.

So Spike and Puck entered the pen and sat down on a seat as Puck picked up a puppy and started petting him, and Spike held a rabbit in his hands, 'I'm sure glad this rabbit isn't Angel, otherwise I'd be in deep trouble.' he thought recalling Fluttershy's pet Angel Bunny who at first glance may act like a sweet and innocent little rabbit, was deep down a mischievous critter always looking to cause trouble for others.

After they enjoyed themselves at the petting zoo, the two boys continued exploring the fair seeing more and more students engaging in events. They then stopped and saw a dunking booth set up, with Rainbow Dash sitting on the board wearing a red bikini. Rainbow seeing the spoke spoke up, "Hey you guys, wanna try and dunk me?"

"You signed up for this, Rainbow?" Spike asked.

"Yeah. I'd like to see who has what it takes to dunk me," she said arrogantly, "I mean so far no one's been able to." hinting at her dryness.

Puck turned to Spike, "Let's give it a shot."

"Ok." Spike nodded as the two got in line and waited their turns. Thew few players that tried before them took their turns but didn't manage to hit the target.

When Puck went up and took his three shots at the target but missed, "Weak!" Rainbow said in a playful mocking tone.

Puck sighed and turned to Spike, "You're up."

Spike nodded as he took the three balls given to him. He threw the first one but missed, "Come on is that the best you can do?" Rainbow mocked Spike who scowled and threw the second ball only to miss again, "My grandma has better aim than that!"

Spike frowned and thought, 'Ok last shot. I have to give it my all!' he threw his final ball as hard as he could and nailed the target resulting in the board Rainbow was sitting on to let her fall into the water with a splash.

"Cold!" Rainbow shivered in the water.

The group in line clapped and cheered at Spike's victory, as Puck jumped around and ruffled his shoulders, "Spike, you did it man!"

"I did, didn't I?" Spike gasped as he watched Rainbow climb out of the water and out of it before drying off.

"Not bad there, Spike. It's about time someone actually managed to dunk me." Rainbow said before she fixed the board and climbed back on top of it for the next challenger.

Spike and Puck walked off as Puck continued congratulating Spike, "Dude that was so awesome. You did what so far no one at the fair was able to do."

"Guess my aim was in the zone at that moment." Spike replied modestly.

"It sure was, come on why don't I buy us a drink and something to eat." Puck offered.

"Oh you don't have to do that, Puck." Spike replied.

"But I insist." Puck said as they approached a booth where Applejack was selling apple based products.

"Well howdy fellas, how're you enjoying the fair?" Applejack asked the two.

"It's great, Spike just managed to dunk Rainbow Dash." Puck explained as Applejack's eyes widened.

"You're serious?" she asked as the boys nodded, "Boy I sure would've wanted to see that."

"You would've laughed." Spike admitted with a chuckle.

"So what can I get for you boys?" Applejack asked.

"Two fizzy apple ciders please." Puck requested as he slipped her some money.

"Coming right up," Applejack pulled out from a cooler two bottles of the beverage, "Here ya go boys."

"Thanks, A.J. Catch you later." Spike said as he and Puck walked off.

Soon both Spike and Puck were sitting at a picnic bench having lunch. As they had their fizzy apple ciders, they were each also eating a sloppy joe pizza, "Pay attention, Spike," Puck began, "One of the greatest things about sloppy joe pizza is you can take a half and make a funnel out of it resulting in more pizza down your mouth." Puck said as he took one half and folded it up into a funnel and put it to his mouth and ate some of the loose cheese.

"I never knew." Spike gasped at such a method.

"Now you try, but be careful you don't get any on your shirt." Puck warned him.

So Spike took the other half and did the same thing that Puck did, "Man this is tasty."

"Yeah, man coming to this place was sure awesome." Puck said as Spike nodded and held his drink up.

"Amen to that my friend." the two clinked their bottles together and guzzled them down.

Suddenly Spike felt his stomach rumble and out from his mouth was a belch, "Whoa. Nice one ,Spike." Puck chuckled.

"Thanks." Spike replied.

"Hey can I ask you something?" Puck asked.

"Shoot."

"Your sisters friends, how do you know them so personally?" Puck wondered.

"Well my sister first met them at last years freshmen fair, and they were tight since then," Spike explained, "Whenever she'd bring them to our place, be it to hang out or study sessions I'd always be there in case Twilight or they needed something like a beverage and all."

"Does she treat you like a servant?" Puck asked.

"No, I'm treated like an assistant." he replied.

"I see. So do you fancy any of them?" Puck smirked.

"What?" Spike asked.

"Are you into any of her friends?" Puck asked.

"Puck I'm not sure I should..."

"Come on I won't tell anybody. I swear." he promised.

Spike was hesitant until he reached a decision, "Ok, but you can't tell anybody. Nobody."

"Well can I tell Featherweight?" Puck asked.

"No one," Spike ordered, "All right nobody I mean it. Do you understand? No one."

"Ok. I promise." Puck promised.

"Thank you." Spike replied.

"Now are ya gonna tell me?"

"Ok out of the five of them I have it in the most for Rarity." he admitted quietly so none of the others passing by heard them.

"The purple haired girl?" Puck asked as Spike nodded in confirmation, "Dude you got excellent tastes."

"Really?"

"Yeah. A girl like that is almost one in a million." Puck admitted.

"I know." Spike agreed.

"So does she know?" Puck inquired.

"Well I've try throwing hints out the window with all the stuff I offered to help her with, but I guess she doesn't see it yet." he explained.

"If she can't see it then just come right out and tell her." Puck suggested.

"Easier said than done." Spike countered.

"I see you're point," Puck admitted, "Well if she doesn't work out, any of the others catch your eye?"

"Well there's also Applejack and Rainbow Dash." he admitted sheepishly.

"Nice." Puck chuckled.

"Ok enough of that, let's continue checking out the fair." Spike suggested as the two got up and continued exploring, until Pinkie bounced over.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey, Pinkie." the two greeted her.

"How're you doing, are you having fun? I sure hope you are, because I made sure this fair was a hundred percent fun zone." Pinkie said as she began speaking quickly like she was hung up on coffee.

"Pinkie, calm down," Twilight said as she walked over to calm her, "Sorry about that, but seriously are you two having fun?"

"The best." Spike admitted.

"That's good. I heard from Rainbow Dash you managed to dunk her, Spike. Congratulations." Twilight congratulated her brother.

"Well she forced it out of me." he admitted.

"You guys should stick around tonight for when the real party begins." Pinkie suggested.

"Cool." Puck admitted while Spike looked interested as well.

Suddenly Spike looked over and gasped seeing a kissing booth was set up, and the one working it was Rarity herself, "Excuse me, I got something to do." he rushed past the girls and headed for the booth getting in line, 'Finally a chance to kiss, Rarity.' he thought in excitement as he reached his turn.

"Spikey?" Rarity asked.

"Hey Rarity, how's it going?" he asked in a suave tone.

"Oh simply wonderful, and I can see this booth caught your attention?"

"Not the booth, you." he corrected her.

"Oh Spikey." she giggled.

"Well I'm ready for you." he smirked.

"Ok then." Rarity said as she leaned in along with Spike and they kissed which lasted only a few seconds, but to Spike it felt like hours.

"Sweet." Spike chuckled happily.

"I'm glad you liked it sweetie." Rarity smiled.

"Catch you later," Spike said as he walked by a garbage receptacle but ended up knocking it over, snapping him out of his love trance. He quickly picked the receptacle back up and sheepishly smiled at Rarity, "I meant to do that." he walked off before he could embarrass himself further.

As nighttime rolled in the booths and such were lit up with lights. Over by a set of turntables, and speakers and a dance floor set up were numerous freshmen and such gathering around. Spike and Puck went over and they all saw a male junior year student approach the speakers. He wore white sneakers, red pants, a white shirt with the image of a boombox on it, and a black cap on backwards, "Welcome freshmen to the freshmen fair party!" he announced, "I am Twistin' Shout and I'm here to see you all enjoy the festivity we got tonight. And now without further adieu I give you the girl with the magic musical rhythm touch. Let's hear it for DJ Pon-3!"

Walking up to the turn table was a sophomore year girl with cobalt blue and cyan mixed colored hair and red eyes. Her outfit included blue high heeled boots with the soles being white, violet stockings that reached further up past her knees, a white skirt with the symbol of a two bridged eighth note and a zipped up short sleeved white jacket, and covering her eyes were purple lensed glasses. Spike recalled from Twilight's yearbook last year that her name was Vinyl Scratch and that she was known as the school's resident disk jockey student.

"Hello Canterlot High freshmen, are you ready for the beats?!" Vinyl called out and they cheered, "Well here we go!" she started scratching some records on the turntable creating a dance mix tune.

Soon all the students started dancing and rocking to the beat, "Come on Spike let's get down with our bad selves." Puck said dragging him onto the floor and they both started rocking out to the beat.

As Spike started letting himself loose to the beat he started dancing like a hip hop practitioner. Puck was surprised that Spike was able to move like that, and soon everyone on the dance area started clearing space for Spike to dance more. Soon Twistin' Shout and Vinyl Scratch saw what was happening, "Hold it! Hold it! Pause the music," Twistn' ordered Vinyl who did so as he approached Spike who stopped dancing, "What was all that, boy?"

"What this?" he asked nervously, "Nothing I was just dancing is all."

"I can see that," Twistin' noted, "That was some impressive work there. Where'd you learn to dance like that?"

"Oh nowhere I just watched a lot of choreography videos." Spike admitted.

"I see. What's you're name?" he asked.

"I'm Spike." he introduced himself.

"Well Spike, can you do some more for us?" Twistin' requested.

"What, you mean here?" Spike asked in surprise.

"Yeah."

"Well I don't know." spike said hesitantly not feeling comfortable doing dance moves for a big crowd.

"Oh come on, I'm sure everyone here would love to see you work it out," he addressed everyone, "How about it, ya wanna see some more?!" he addressed the crowd of freshmen who cheered in response along with Puck.

Spike was in surprise seeing so many of them wanted to see him dance, "Well if you want me to. I guess I can do some moves."

"Yes! Vinyl take it away!" Twistin' called.

"You got it!" Vinyl gave a thumbs up before resuming the music.

And so Spike started performing some basic hip hop dance moves. Everyone really started cheering when Spike started shuffling. As Twilight and her friends were on breaks from their booths they saw the party was rocking more than Pinkie's expectations, "Wonder what's going on?" Applejack wondered.

"Let's check it out." Rainbow suggested as they went over, and to their surprise saw Spike dancing for the freshmen to Vinyl's music.

"Spike?" Twilight gasped to herself.

"Whoa, look at him go." Rainbow gasped.

"I didn't know Spike could dance like that." Fluttershy gasped in surprise.

"Now that's being the life of a party." Pinkie admitted.

"He's remarkable." Rarity gasped in amaze.

"Who woulda thought he'd have skill." Applejack finished.

They continued watching Spike with the freshmen before the boy finished his move striking a pose. The other freshmen cheered and applauded as Twistin' put an arm around Spike and announced, "We got us a dancer here!"

Vinyl walked away from the turntable and playfully punched Spike's shoulder, "I got to admit bud, those were some sick moves."

"You mean it?" he asked.

"Oh yeah." Vinyl nodded.

"Spike!" some voices called as Puck, Twilight, and the girls approached.

"Bro, you were the bomb!" Puck cheered.

"That was awesome!" Rainbow cheered.

"That's usin' yer feet." Applejack added.

"You were amazing, Spike." Fluttershy said with a smile.

"That's how you party!" Pinkie cheered.

"What a fabulous performance." Rarity smiled making the boy blush.

Twilight smiled, Good job, Spike."

"Thanks guys." Spike smiled as Twistin' pulled him close and spoke.

"Listen have you thought about joining any clubs yet?"

"Well I was hoping to check on Monday." Spike admitted.

"Well no other club can have you. I want to personally invite you to join Canterlot High's Hip-Hop club." Twistin' offered him.

"You mean it?" Spike gasped as the girls were shocked to hear the offer.

"You got a talent, Spike. It'd be a shame if that went to waste. So about my offer?" he extended his hand out to the freshman.

Spike turned to Twilight, Puck, and the girls who nodded to him to accept. Spike smiled as he turned back to Twistin', "Count me in." he shook his hand.

"Sweet!" Twistin' cheered.

Suddenly Twilight, her friends, Puck, Twistin', and Vinyl were huddled together with Spike in the middle as Photo Shoot, a sophomore and class photographer took their picture which would be guaranteed yearbook worthy.

**(And that's the chapter. Spike had a wild time at the freshmen fair and found his talent. Will this club and talent be the jump start on his road to popularity? Don't miss next time.)**


	4. Club Membership and Personal Trainer

**(Welcome to my next installment readers. I hope you'll enjoy what I got next for you.)**

Monday came, and Spike and Twilight walked to school with Twilight speaking to her younger brother, "So you're going to meet Twistin' at the club room after school right?"

"Yeah. I sure hope they'll really think I'm good enough for them." Spike said hopefully with a hint of nervousness.

"Just stay calm and do your best, Spike, and I promise you you'll be fine." Twilight comforted him.

"Thanks, Twi." Spike smiled as they entered the building and went their separate ways to their lockers.

As Spike walked to his locker he was being greeted right from left by the other freshmen who witnessed his hip hop dance number at the fair. Spike not used to getting so much attention just smiled and waved in response until he reached his locker. After collecting his books he was ready to close his locker, only for someone to beat him to it. He looked seeing it was Rover with Fido and Spot behind him, "Oh it's you guys. What do you want?"

"What we want is to know why you're all of a sudden Mr. Popularity?" Rover demanded.

"It's not natural for a freshman to suddenly become popular after a few days." Fido added.

"So what's the story?" Spot inquired.

"Sorry, but I don't spill my secrets to guys who smell like wet dog." Spike mocked them.

The three frowned, as Rover spoke up in anger, "I don't like your tone with me. So I think it's time my boys and I teach you a little something in respecting your superiors." Rover was ready to deck him, until a voice called out.

"Hey!" they turned and saw Twinstin' Shout approach them, "Bit early for you to be causing trouble huh, Rover?"

"Beat it, dance boy," Rover began, "We got business with this shrimp."

Rover and his cronies were pulled back by Twistin', "Well now your business is with me. And unless you three want to spend the first few periods in the nurse's office I suggest you get out of here," he warned the three. Rover snorted in response before walking off with his boys feeling it wasn't worth their time. Twistin' turned to Spike, "You ok?"

"Yeah, he didn't lay a hand on me." Spike assured him.

"Well sorry about that. Those three just like to pick fights," Twistin' began, "So I'll be seeing you in the Hip-hop club room after class ok?"

"You got it." Spike promised.

"Cool. Well catch ya later, Spike." the two fist bumped.

"See ya, Twistin'." Spike waved bye as he headed to class.

Throughout class, Spike went through his daily schedule along with putting up with more of Iron Will's exercises during P.E. During lunch he and Puck met up with Twilight and the others who were still congratulating Spike for his performance at the Freshmen fair. When classes ended he went down one of the halls checking rooms, until he stopped in front of room 303, "This is it." he opened the door and looked in seeing multiple other students ranging from Sophomores, Juniors, and Seniors. He recognized Twistin' and Vinyl in the room.

Upon entering the room, everyone looked at him, until Twistin' spoke up, "Ah there he is. Come in, Spike," So Spike walked forward up to the guys, "Everyone this is Spike, the guy I told you about."

"Hello, everyone." Spike greeted them nervously.

"No need to be nervous, Spike," Vinyl began bringing him over, "Everyone here is super nice."

Twistin' cleared his throat, "Anyway I called Spike here because I feel he could be a major asset to our club."

"But Twistin', he's just a freshman." one of the members spoke up in skepticism.

"A freshman, who can break it down." Twistin' defended Spike's honor as Vinyl spoke up in Spike's defense as well.

"Spike may not look it, but he's got a talent in dancing, the kind that this club needs. Give him a chance and I promise he will surprise you."

"I'll believe it when I see it." a female member spoke up.

"Then a demonstration is what you will get," Twistin' replied, "Vinyl to your position."

"You got it!" Vinyl said running over to the turntable set up in the room.

As Vinyl was working on a rhythm, Spike went to the dance mat set up in the center of the room. He thought to himself, 'All right Spike, remember what Twilight told you.' he started letting himself loosen up as the music played before he moved to it.

The other students watched him move slowly with standard moves feeling not too impressed, while Twistin' leaned against the wall knowing the best was about to come. Soon enough he was right as Spike started getting into the rhythm. Suddenly he was busting out the kind of moves he was showing off at the Freshman Fair. At that moment all the doubt and skepticism the other members had about Spike vanished, and were replaced by looks of surprise and stun

When Spike performed his final pose the club roared with applause and cheers. Spike saw everyone in the room was impressed, and felt at ease. Everyone started gathering around him, complimenting him, and congratulating him. They were broken up as Twistin' approached and spoke up, "What did I tell you? This guy has talent! So do we want him?"

"Yeah!" the club members cheered in approval.

Vinyl smiled as she stood at Spike's side, "Well Spike, it's unanimous. You're one of us now." he patted his back.

"I am?" he asked in surprise.

"Ya darn right, brother!" Twistin' noogied the side of his head, "Welcome to the hip hop club!"

"Great to be here!" Spike groaned at the noogie.

For an hour or so, Spike was introduced to the club members, and was told about all the hip hop contests their school was entered in and won. Soon all the members were clearing out except for Spike, Twistin', and Vinyl. Before Spike could leave, Twistin' spoke up, "A moment, Spike."

Spike turned back around and went over to him, "Yeah, Twistin'?"

"I've decided that as long as you're going to be in this club, we're going to need to make sure you stay in excellent shape to partake in our club's activity." the club president explained.

"Ok, and how're you going to do that?" Spike inquired curiously.

"Well I hired a professional to help keep you into shape." he answered.

"A professional?" Spike raised a brow, "Who?"

Suddenly he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders signaling someone was behind him. He looked up seeing Rainbow standing behind him, "That would be me, Spikey-boy."

"Rainbow Dash?" Spike gasped in surprise.

"Yeah. If anyone can whip a guy into shape, it's Rainbow Dash here." Twistin' explained.

"I know that much." Spike admitted, recalling how he used to watch Rainbow practice any sport with Twilight and the others.

"So she's going to be your personal trainer, making sure you stay in perfect shape." Vinyl stated.

"I think Coach Iron Will can cover that." Spike said feeling he's going to be getting twice the painful workout.

"Nonsense, the sport I got in mind will guarantee you will stay in perfect shape for the club here." Rainbow assured him.

"What sport did you have in mind?" Spike asked curiously.

Rainbow smirked, "Have you ever heard of parkour?"

"What's that?" Spike asked, but soon wished he hadn't. The next thing Spike new, he was free running with Rainbow Dash across some building roof tops and jumping onto other ones around the abandoned building district in the city, "I had to ask!" he cursed himself.

"Come on Spike, keep the pace up!" Rainbow ordered him as they continued jumping roofs, with Spike feeling glad they were close by and not far apart.

"I feel like I'm training to be a ninja!" Spike cried as he vaulted over a chimney.

"That doesn't sound so bad does it?" Rainbow asked as Spike rolled his eyes, "Just be glad you're wearing shorts today otherwise it'd be even more difficult."

"The coaches class doesn't seem so bad right now." Spike complained.

"Quit you're whining we got us a live one up ahead." Rainbow said as Spike looked ahead seeing another roof top, but the building seemed even further from the one they were on top of compared to how close the other buildings were.

"We're jumping that?!" Spike asked in fright.

"Yeah, we need to really put you to the test." Rainbow smirked at him.

"I don't think I can jump that far!" Spike cried seeing they were getting closer and closer, but couldn't bring himself to stop despite his worries.

"Don't say 'don't.'! Say 'do.'!" Rainbow encouraged him. Spike saw they were reaching the edge as Rainbow ran ahead to make the first jump, "Banzai!" she shouted as she made it to the other side and watched Spike about the make the jump.

When he reached the edge, he jumped with all his might screaming, "GERONIMO!" he leaped over the gap between the buildings feeling as if for that moment he was flying until he started coming down and landed on the other building's roof.

Spike looked up panting, "Did I make it?" he looked seeing he did, "Oh God, I made it!"

"Spike..." Rainbow began firmly as she approached him looking like she was disappointed, "That... was... AWESOME!" she cheered as he started playfully scuffling him, "You made a jump like that on your first try! Truth be told I half expected you to barely reach it."

"Oh thanks a lot." he replied dryly.

"Oh relax, the point is you made it." Rainbow said brightening his mood.

"Yeah, thank God," Spike panted, "I felt like my life just flashed before my eyes when I made that jump."

"Yeah the same thing happened to me, the first time I made a jump that far," Rainbow admitted, "So did it feel good making that jump? Didn't you feel that overwhelming sensation that the laws of physics no longer applied to you while you were in mid air?"

Spike pondered on that recalling how wild it felt to him when he did make the jump, "Actually yes. That did feel great."

"So then I take it you still want me as your personal trainer?" Rainbow asked smugly.

"Hell yeah!" Spike cheered.

"Heh, I thought so," Rainbow replied still feeling smug, "Well come on let's go." she began walking.

"Where are we going now?" Spike asked, puzzled.

"Pizza. My treat." Rainbow answered putting a smile on Spike's face.

"Hey wait up!" he ran after her, until they climbed down the building's fire escape.

**(And that's my chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Spike was not only admitted into the hip hop club, but now he's got Rainbow Dash whipping him into shape by using the sport of parkour. Don't miss next time guys. And Happy Thanksgiving.)**


	5. Trainer and Student

**(And here's my next update for you guys. Hope you're ready.)**

_After acceptance into the Hip Hop club the the other members, Spike was then bequeathed Rainbow Dash to be his personal trainer to make sure his body remains in shape. Taking Spike on a parkour run, Rainbow Dash was accepted to be his trainer._

Outside a place known as Tino's Pizza, Spike and Rainbow Dash were sitting at a table with a plain cheese pizza before them, "Thanks for treating me to this, Rainbow." Spike thanked her as he took a slice.

"No problem, kid," Rainbow answered as she took a slice of her own and they started eating. Between bites, Rainbow spoke up, "So how's the school been treating you since you started?"

"Well it's doing good so far. I made friends with Puck after all and Featherweight as well. Plus Sweetie, Belle, Applebloom, and Scootaloo are there as well." Spike admitted.

"See you're already forming your own posse." Rainbow smiled.

"Well sort of." Spike replied.

"But hey that doesn't mean the girls and I don't like having you around." the girl spoke up not wanting to give him the wrong idea.

"I get it." Spike nodded.

"But sometimes having a freshman close to me would cramp my style," Rainbow teased Spike who rolled his eyes in response, "But only if the freshman was lame. Not you that's for sure."

"You don't think I'm lame, since when?" Spike inquired.

"Since me and the girls first met you, when Twilight had that sleepover last year." she answered.

"And how did you decide from that if I was lame or not?" Spike continued questioning her.

"Well you served us all those snacks and beverages without even being told you. Even though Twilight was the host, you were the real fun guy, and you did make me laugh a few times." she admitted.

"How, when Twilight scolded me for revealing certain secrets?" Spike asked dryly.

"Well ok there's that, but the bottom line is you were more lively than Twilight was, she just tried too hard."

"Well thanks." Spike asked as he finished another slice.

"So after this we should head to my place and wash up. I mean let's face it, we both worked up a lot of sweat during that run." she reminded him.

"Yeah." Spike said trying to ignore his own odor.

So after eating, they walked back to Rainbow's place and went inside, "My peeps are out right now, so it's just us," she began, "I'm gonna hop in first. I promise I won't take too long."

"Ok," Spike said as she went into the bathroom leaving him to look around her living room that had a few pictures of her and her family on a mantle, and some sports awards she earned in junior high, middle school, and grade school years, "Wow she really is a sports fanatic."

For twenty minutes Spike was relaxing on the sofa, until the bathroom door opened and stepping out was Rainbow Dash with her body clad in a towel, and her hair wrapped in a towel like a turban, "Ok Spike it's all free."

Spike gawked before turning away, "You could make yourself a little more decent, you know?"

"Hey it's my place." she reminded him.

"I know, but you should at least have some shame when you're like that in front of a boy." Spike retorted.

"I do have shame, when I'm alone I'd step out of the bathroom after a shower wearing nothing at all." she girl admitted.

"Nothing?" Spike asked in shock.

"Not...a...thing." Rainbow answered with a seductive wink.

Spike started blushing at the thought, while Rainbow's towel wrapped state didn't make it any better to his hormones, "I better take that shower. Got anything I can use that won't make me smell I don't know too scented and all?"

"Relax I don't use that strong scented soaps or shampoos for girls." Rainbow assured him.

"Ok, thanks." he said as he went into the bathroom.

He started the water making sure the temperature was right. Once it was perfect he undressed himself and stepped into it letting the water spray his body. He first started lathering the soap all over his body to get rid of the odor he gained while working out with Rainbow. Once that was done, he washed it off before shampooing his hair and washed it out, "I'll fix my spikes when I get home." he said to himself.

After his shower he got out and dried his body and hair off before using a spare deodorant stick he kept in his backpack for emergency situations, such as running into Rarity in the school hallways. He got changed again minus his shirt not wanting to risk stinking his bod up again just put his hoody on leaving it unzipped. When he stepped out he saw rainbow still sitting on the sofa with her body wrapped in a towel.

When Rainbow noticed him she spoke, "You clean up nice."

Spike rolled his eyes again, "Seriously, have you no self respect?"

"Hey in my books, you'd have to respect yourself a lot to walk around a house like this. Especially with a boy present." she answered like she didn't give a damn.

"I suppose." He admitted while making sure not to make eye contact too directly at her or she'd think he was perverted.

"Well come on, Spike. Take a load off." she popped a spot next to her on the sofa.

Spike taking the invite did so. The two turned on the TV and watched a little comedic sitcoms, until Spike spoke up, "So you really think I have what it takes to learn parkour with you of all people?"

"After today's training I'd put my money on you for sure." Rainbow assured him.

"Well thanks, I just hope I can live up to your expectations." Spike replied.

"You will." Rainbow comforted him, followed by an agitated groan.

"What's with you?" Spike wondered at her sudden feeling of discomfort.

"Just getting a few kinks in my shoulders," she answered, "Must be from that workout."

"Anything I can do?" he offered.

Rainbow smirked, "Actually you can. Massage my shoulders please?"

Spike was surprised at her request, but didn't want to show disrespect to her after all the good things she's been saying about him, "Well ok." Spike got off the sofa and went behind Rainbow and placed his hands on her bare shoulders and began massaging them slowly.

"Mm, that feels good, Spike." Rainbow moaned as she relaxed and let Spike do his work.

"I can see you're very tense," Spike began as he continued massaging her, "How much do you overdo it when you train?"

"Overdo it, me? Not a chance. I always make sure to limit myself." Rainbow boasted to herself.

"Not from what Twilight and Fluttershy say." Spike retorted.

"Oh what do they know?" Rainbow replied with a scowl. Spike chuckled amusingly to himself, "Ok so let's talk about you now, Spike. I know something about you that I'll bet you didn't think I'd know."

"What do you mean?" Spike asked as he halted the massage.

"Come on you think the girls and I are stupid?" she continued, "I and the others happen to know for a fact of your little crush on Rarity." she grinned.

"What?!" Spike cried, "How long?"

"Uh, since we first met you, duh." she answered dryly.

Spike chuckled sheepishly before asking, "Does that include Rarity herself?"

"Yup." she nodded.

Spike blushed wanting to know more, "Does she talk about me?"

"Nope." Rainbow answered bluntly making Spike look down before she snickered, "I'm just teasing you. Of course she talks about you."

"What kind of things does she say?" Spike asked desperately.

"Like I'm telling you." Rainbow laughed.

Spike frowned, "You're mean."

"That's life, kid," Rainbow replied bluntly as she laid back, "But personally you do have good tastes, but Rarity's not the only one with something to show off. Sure she's got looks and style, but what I lack in that, I make up for in fitness."

"Well I won't deny that." Spike admitted.

"Yeah. I mean just take a look at these long built legs," Rainbow began as she lifted one of her bare legs up for Spike to look at. Spike mentally admitted to himself that Rainbow Dash did have some nice long sexy legs, "Ya ever seen anything so strong and developed in your life?" the girl asked as her toes wiggled.

"Uh I can't say that I have." Spike trembled and started thinking, 'Don't think about Rainbow Dash! Think about Rarity! Think about Rarity!' he envisioned Rarity on a beach during a hot summer day. She was lying on her chest wearing a purple two piece bikini with the top undone.

"_Spikey-Wikey, be a sweetheart and rub some sunscreen on my back?"_ dream Rarity beckoned him.

Spike was blushing and smiling at his thought, only for Rainbow Dash to notice this and spoke up, "Hey what're you thinking about?"

Spike snapped out of it, "What? I wasn't thinking about anything!"

"Yeah, right! You were thinking about Rarity weren't you?" she challenged him.

"No! No I wasn't!" Spike denied it.

"Oh I see it then," Rainbow continued suspiciously, "You were thinking about me weren't you? My little display turned on some thoughts you had about me!"

"It's not what you think!" Spike pleaded.

"Come here you!' she grabbed him and pulled him over the sofa making him land on her lap.

He tried to get up and away from her, only to be pulled into a bear hug, "Let go of me!" he demanded.

"Don't struggle, it only makes it worse." she warned him as she continued to squeeze him.

Spike managed to get off the sofa with Rainbow still gripping him. Suddenly he managed to break out of her grip but started falling for the floor. He tried to grab hold of something to keep him up. Unfortunately the closest thing for him to grab was Rainbow Dash's towel and he ended up pulling it off and fell to the floor with it on him. He groaned before realizing what was on him, "Hey this is..." he gawked when he looked seeing Rainbow Dash on the floor with nothing covering her anymore. He caught a quick glance at her naked glory, before he snapped out of it and handed the towel to her before turning around, "Sorry! I'm so sorry!" he pleaded.

Rainbow quickly grabbed her towel and put it back on, "Maybe I should get dressed now."

"Ya think?" Spike asked sarcastically.

So Rainbow went to her room putting on a quick change of clothes before coming back out, "So let's pretend what happened a moment ago didn't happen."

"Agreed." Spike agreed.

"Still I got to give you credit," she continued taking him by surprise, "No one's gotten out of my grips that way before." she chuckled.

"I can believe that." Spike replied.

"That was quick thinking... But don't do it again." she warned him.

"Deal." he nodded.

Rainbow smiled, "Come on I'll drive ya home." So Rainbow and Spike got in her car and drove off.

Rainbow parked outside Spike's and Twilight's apartment building, and Spike got out, "Thanks for the ride, Rainbow Dash." Spike thanked her.

"No prob, dude. And if ya ever need anything come talk to me."

"Will do." Spike nodded.

"So same time after school tomorrow?" Rainbow asked as she held her fist out.

"Hell yeah." Spike answered as they fist bumped.

Rainbow smiled as Spike went into the building and she drove off. Spike entered his fam's apartment room, and saw Twilight lying on the sofa reading a textbook, "Oh Spike welcome back. Club last longer than planned?"

"No, I just did something else afterward."

"What's that?" she inquired.

"Twistin' hired a personal trainer for me to keep me in shape for the club." he answered.

"Really, who'd he hire?"

"Rainbow Dash." Spike answered bluntly.

"WHAT?!" she gasped, "Rainbow Dash? Well it's not surprising since she is one of the most athletic girls in school. Though what has she got you doing?" she asked suspiciously.

"Well she's training me in parkour." he explained.

"Parkour?" she gasped, "Spike, are you sure you can go through with that? Parkour is a dangerous sport."

"I'm aware of that now, Twilight. But I'm not letting Rainbow Dash or Twistin' down. If parkour's the sport I need to keep my body in the right kind of shape I'll do it."

Twilight was surprised at Spike's words, but knew she could no longer stop him now that his mind was made up, "Well if that's what you want, then I say go for it." she turned to look back at her book only to feel spike hug her from behind.

"Thanks, Twilight." he smiled.

Twilight smiled and reached up hugging him back. Spike then retreated into his room and removed his hoody revealing he still hadn't worn his shirt since it was still sweaty. He reached into a drawer in his dresser and pulled out a clean shirt and put it on, "I can never tell anyone I saw Rainbow Dash in the buff like that. Although I got to admit she's got some body," he shook it off, "Get a hold of yourself, Spike. Remember Rarity," he plopped onto his bed and looked at his bird Pee-Wee in his cage, "Well Pee-Wee, I got the hip hop club, and now I'm training in parkour. I know I'm gonna like my Freshman year now." he sighed in relaxation.

**(And that's the chapter. Spike bonded a little with Rainbow and had a few awkward moments. And I intend on making sure Rarity is with Spike, but that doesn't mean I can't give him a few moments with the other girls and such. See you next time.) **


	6. Day at the Mall

**(Welcome to another installment readers. Hope you're ready for yet another chapter.)**

A week had passed since Spike's first parkour exercise with Rainbow Dash, and since then he'd attend his daily classes, his club activity afterwards with Twistin' and Vinyl, finished up with a routine parkour lesson with Rainbow Dash. After that he'd head home for a bite to eat and get started on his homework. It was Friday afternoon at Canterlot High during lunch time, and Spike and Puck met with their friends Featherweight who was admitted into the journalism club, and the trio of Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Spike asked as he and Puck sat down at their groups table.

"Hey Spike, hey Puck." Sweetie Belle greeted them.

"Same old here, actually." Applebloom answered.

"Dull huh?" Puck asked and the girls nodded. He turned to Featherweight, "So Featherweight, how's the next issue of C.H.S Daily coming along?"

"Slow to be exact," Featherweight answered, "It's hard to find a decent story to publish at this time."

"Well give it time. Something's bound to come up." Spike nudged his shoulder.

"Yeah, you're right, Spike." Featherweight nodded with a boost of confidence.

"So what's everyone's plans for the weekend?" Spike asked the group.

"Well we were hoping to find some new way to express our talents," Applebloom began, "I mean the music video we made a few days ago has really gotten some negative feedback."

"Some people can't appreciate fine work." Scootaloo said with crossed arms.

"Or maybe people today are just too critical to those who try to openly express themselves." Sweetie Belle put in.

"Yeah a lot of people are just haters," Puck stated as they heard laughing. They turned and saw Rover, Fido, and Spot bugging some of the younger students, "Like that trio of mutts." the five laugh at his joke.

"But we do have plans tonight," Scootaloo began, "Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash are taking us to the mall."

"Yeah. Rarity wants to take advantage of the sales while they last." Sweetie Belle explained.

"You guys wanna come with?" Applebloom offered.

"Us?" the three asked.

"Who else?" Applebloom asked.

"Are you sure we wouldn't be intruding?" Featherweight asked worried.

"Don't worry, my big sis and her friends won't mind." Applebloom assured the three.

Puck smirked and pulled Spike and Featherweight each into a headlock, "Well boys we got plans tonight!"

"Cool." Featherweight wheezed from the headlock.

Soon after classes and Spike's club activity, the six left the school and went their separate ways. Later on at Spike's and Twilight's apartment building, the boy was kicking back in his room, until he heard his cellphone beep, "Must be them." he checked the message.

~Spike, we're down here. So get your ass down here before I come up there and get it myself.- Rainbow Dash~

Spike couldn't help but feel aroused by such a warning, only to shake it off. He grabbed his wallet, keys, and his hoody before leaving his room, "Heading out, Twilight. I'll be back later."

"Ok, Spike. Try not to give the girls trouble." Twilight teased him.

"Ha-ha." Spike laughed sarcastically, before walking out the door.

When he went downstairs, he walked outside the building and saw a red SUV with Applejack at the wheel, Rainbow in the passenger seat, in the middle seat were Rarity, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Applebloom, and in the far back were Puck and Featherweight. Rainbow rolled down the window and called, "Come on Spike, get in the car. Let's cruise."

Spike opened the door, and jumped in the far back with his boys, "Yall set, Spike?" Applejack called looking in the rear view mirror.

"You know it." he nodded.

"Then let's get go all ready!" Rainbow called.

"Simmer down, Sally." Applejack calmed her, before taking off.

As they drove Rarity looked in back at Spike, "Oh Spike, it's nice that you and your friends agreed to join us."

"Hey who could resist palling around with you gals?" Spike asked while putting on his best suave demeanor, as Puck and Featherweight smile to themselves at his attempts to woo the older and most poplar one at school, "Besides I gotta swing by their music shop and pick up some new remix CDs to practice to for the club."

Soon they arrived at Cantelot's mall, and entered the place packed with all sorts of stores, "So what do we do?" Rainbow asked the group.

"Well Sweetie Belle and I are going to the clothes designer shop to pick up some new outfits," Rarity began, "After all when there's a sale you have to take full advantage."

"Well Applebloom and I are gonna be checkin out the fruit market and see how much our family apple products are looking." Applejack said on behalf of herself and her sister.

"Scoots and I will stick with the boys, we're gonna check out Wild's shop." Rainbow noted.

"Great then we'll meet up at the food court in thirty." Applejack instructed.

"Works for me." Rarity nodded in approval as Sweetie Belle nodded as well.

"See you guys then." Applebloom said as she, Sweetie Belle, and their older sisters took off.

"Well come on guys, let's do it to it!" Puck called as the three boys and two girls took off through the mall.

Soon they walked up to a shop reading Wildcard's Shuffle. Above the title was a five card hand and on the sides were two big dice. In the display windows were multiple game items, "Wildcard's Shuffle; the perfect game shop." Spike said as they entered the shop.

At the counter was a young man about eighteen to nineteen with light blue hair, and green eyes. His outfit included a black and white checkerboard patterned vest, red sneakers, blue jeans, a yellow shirt with an eightball on it, and around his neck was a necklace of three dice, "Welcome to Wildcard's Shuffle, a gamers paradise." he addressed.

"Hey cuz, nice use of dramatics." Rainbow said.

"Hey Rainbow, how're you?" he asked as he came around the counter to fist bump with the girl.

"They're cousins?" Featherweight asked Spike, Scoots, and Puck.

Puck shrugged as Spike answered, "Yeah Wildcard is Rainbow Dash's cousin. He runs this shop while earning up to go to college."

Wild spotted Spike, "Hey there's my favorite customer! How're you doing, Spike?"

"Doing great, and I'd like you to meet some of new friends form school," Spike began pulling his boys over, "This is Puck Shot, and Featherweight. You already know Scootaloo. Guys meet Wildcard."

"Nice to meetcha boys." Wild shook each of their hands.

"Right bat at ya." Puck replied.

"So Spike's your favorite customer?" Featherweight asked curiously.

"That he is. When Rainbow found out he was a collector of Monster Warriors dueling cards, he brought him over to my shop," Wild explained, "I was amazed to see how much he was into the game. I even taught him some handy combos and techniques."

"I get all of my best cards from him." Spike added.

Puck and Featherweight was jaw agape, "No wonder you have more good cards in your deck than we do." Puck gasped.

"Hey don't worry I can get you boys some good ones as well, being friends of Spike and all." Wild offered them.

"That would be so generous." Featherweight said with a smile.

"We may even have to duel you some time." Puck added.

"I wouldn't recommend it," Rainbow began, "My cousin holds the title for Game Master."

"Game Master?" Featherweight asked.

"Yeah. Wild's nearly unbeatable because he has this unexplainable gift of good luck. Even I've yet to beat him in a duel." Spike explained.

"Whoa." the two boys gasped.

Wild turned to Spike, "So Spike, I hear Rainbow's training you in parkour now?"

"Yeah that's right." Spike nodded.

"How's that working for you?" the Game Master asked.

"It's doing great," Spike admitted, "I never knew I could be good at a sport like that."

"Well don't let my cousin give you too much of a rough time." Wild ruffled Rainbow's hair.

"Cuz, not in front of the Freshmen." Rainbow groaned at his treatment of her. The four younger teens chuckled at her embarrassment, only for her to finger point at them to shut up with a glare to enforce it, thus silencing them.

After getting a few packs of their favorite card game, the boys left the shop with Rainbow and Scootaloo. They walked through the mall before entering a music shop, with Spike looking at the CD's, "There's got to be some good ones I can practice to." he said as he was inspecting a number of CD's.

"Might I make a suggestion?" a familiar voice asked.

Spike turned and saw Vinyl Scratch who was with another girl with long dark gray hair and mulberry eyes. Her outfit included brown dress shoes, black pants, a gray blouse with the image of a purple treble cleff on the pocket located on the right breast part of her bloude, a white collar and pink bow tie "Hey Vinyl!" Spike cheered as the two fist bumped.

"Nice to see you here, Spike." Vinyl replied.

"Hey Vinyl, Octavia." Rainbow said as she and the other three approached.

"Hey, Rainbow Dash." Vinyl said as the girls fist bumped.

Spike noticed the other girl eyeballing him, "Who's your friend?" he asked.

"Right, you never met," Vinyl began, "Spike, Puck, Featherweight, Scootaloo this is my friend, Octavia Melody. She's with the school band."

"Nice to meet you all." she greeted them respectively.

"Nice to meet you too," Spike returned the gesture, "I think I saw you in the band room playing the cello. You're very good at it."

"Good is an understatement," Vinyl replied, "She's the best."

Octavia chuckled, "You give me too much credit, Vinyl."

"Actually I agree with her too." Rainbow admitted.

"So you two are friends?" Puck asked as he and Featherweight eyeballed them oddly.

"Of course." Vinyl answered as Octavia spoke in confusion.

"Does that surprise you?"

"It's just you play classical, and Vinyl remixes with hip hop," Featherweight explained, "We figured two girls like you with different taste in music would be rivals."

The two girls looked at each other before chuckling at his theoretical observation, "Well I guess you could say that from one stand point." Vinyl explained.

"But Vinyl and I have come to terms and respect each others choice in music." Octavia added.

"Oh, well that's cool by me." Puck admitted.

"Me too." Featherweight agreed.

"Maybe you can help me, Vinyl. I need some remixes to practice my moves too." Spike explained.

"Say no more my friend. I know just the CD's you need." Vinyl said as she started picking out some CD's for him, "Here ya go. Listen to these and work some moves."

"Wow thanks, Vinyl." Spike thanked her feeling grateful.

Vinyl smiled and fist bumped with Spike, "No problem."

So after paying for his CD's him and his group met up with Sweetie Belle, Applebloom, and their sisters at the food court where they were having a bite. Rarity and Sweetie Belle had multiple clothes bags, and some contained sewing materials for Rarity to use in her own boutique, "So how was your shopping Rarity?" Rainbow asked.

"A complete success," she answered joyfully, "Soon I'll have a new line up of outfits ready to be sold."

"What about you guys?" Sweetie Belle asked the others.

"It was awesome," Puck began, "Rainbow introduced us to her cousin Wild, and thanks to Spike we got some special trading card packs."

"I went to get my remix CD's and I bumped into Vinyl and her friend Octavia." Spike added.

"And how're those two doing?" Applejack asked as she took a bite out of her apple pie.

"They're cool." Rainbow admitted before taking a bite out of her burger.

"Speaking of Vinyl," Rarity began, "Spike, how has the hip hop club been treating you? I do hope they're not giving you a hard time." she finished in worry.

"Not at all," Spike answered, "It's been at least over a week and I'm proud to say I've been accepted as one of their own."

"That's good news, and what of your training with Rainbow Dash?" she asked again.

"Yeah, that's a sport I felt only Rainbow could do." Applejack added as Rainbow smiled with pride.

"Actually it's been doing good for me," Spike admitted, "I feel stronger and faster thanks to it. I'm in better shape than I've ever been in my life." he flexed a muscle in his arm.

"Still could use more though." Rainbow teased him, resulting in him face faulting.

"Well I think Spike is lucky," Scootaloo spoke up, "I mean learning parkour with Rainbow Dash? I would kill to have an opportunity like that."

"Don't worry Scoots, you'll have your chance soon enough." Rainbow ruffled the girls head and they all laughed.

Spike sighed, "Now this is the perfect way to spend the afternoon," he said as he rested his head on his hands, "Relaxing at the mall with your closest friends, having a bite, sharing some laughs, what could make this any better?"

"A super model convention," Puck spoke up, only to started getting punched at by Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle, "Ow. Hey girls I was kidding!" Spike and Featherweight laughed at Puck's misfortune.

Soon it was getting late, and Applejack was driving the group back to their places. Soon the only ones left in the car were Applejack, Rarity, Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Spike. A.J pulled up outside his apartment, "Well catch ya later, Spike." Applejack bid him a farewell.

"Yes, once again we're so glad you decided to join us," Rarity added, "We should do this again more often." she batted her eyes at him.

Spike smiled, "I'm always a call or text away. Goodnight girls." And with that Applejack drove off and Spike smiled happily with a sigh, "Best day ever." he went to his apartment and went inside.

**(And there's the chapter. I'm gonna be jumping a few months ahead to December as I try to figure out a Christmas chapter for them. Until then, catch you all later. The OC Wildcard is my own pony or in this case human character.)**


	7. Christmas Confessions

**(Welcome to my Christmas chapter friends. I hope you're ready for a little yuletide spirit with this chapter I have ready for you all.)**

Three months had passed since Spike's first day of high school, and it was finally December, more precise, a week before Christmas. Snow had blanketed the city of Canterlot, and everyone was out and about preparing for the holidays. At an indoor ice hockey rink, Puck Shot was practicing his hockey tricks, while Spike was watching from outside the rink, "Puck Shot maneuvers around the Griffons," Puck spoke like an announcer, "He shoots..." he shoots the puck into the net, "HE SCORES! And the crowd goes wild!" he mimicked fans cheer.

"Nice moves, Gretzsky." Spike applauded.

Puck skated over to the edge of the rink, "Thanks, I've been working on my puck shooting since vacation started."

"I can see, well thanks to this weather Rainbow and I are off parkour training until the spring." Spike explained.

"Really?" Puck asked, "And here I thought Rainbow would want to practice even in the cold snowy weather."

"Hey Rainbow may be a glutton for physical endurance, but she's not stupid." Spike reminded him.

"True." Puck admitted.

"So come on, let's hurry and get to the mall. I still got some Christmas shopping to do." Spike nudged him.

"All right, let me just get my gear." Puck said as he skated off the rink to undo his skates and put them and the rest of his hockey equipment into a bag. After bundling up in their winter outfits, they left the indoor rink and headed for the mall.

As they arrived at the mall, the boys noticed the shops were packed with shoppers looking to get last minute gifts, "Man, the mall gets this way every single year around this time." Spike said.

"It's the curse of holiday sales my friend." Puck answered as he patted his friends shoulder.

"Yeah," Spike nodded, "So who do you still need to get gifts for?"

"Well my parents, my brother whose coming home from college, my cousin, and my uncle," Puck listed some people off, "You?"

"Well I still have Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Vinyl, Twistin' and Rarity." spike listed off his remainder names.

"Oh, so then you already got my gift?" Puck smirked as he leaned in.

"Possibly." Spike answered seeing right through his attempts.

"Any chance you could lend me a hint?" Puck nudged his shoulder to his buddy.

"Nice try, Puck. But you'll have to wait till Christmas morning." Spike answered smugly.

Puck pouted, "Bro you really are a tease."

"And you act like a five year old." Spike retorted.

Puck looked to him with narrow eyes, "You win this round grasshopper."

"Right. So we meet up at the food court in thirty ok?" Spike asked.

"You bet," Puck nodded, "Well good luck."

"Same to you." Spike replied. And so the two split up to get their own shopping done.

And so Spike walked through the mall going from shop to shop looking for something to get the remainder people on his shopping list. Soon he was walking through the mall happily singing his favorite holiday carol to himself. He finally stopped outside a jewelry store and saw something in the window that made his eyes light up. It was a Fire Ruby necklace, "Yes there it is," he began in awe, "That's just the gift to get Rarity. Lucky I've hid plenty of savings for this. Spike, you are gonna be getting some points for this." he chuckled before entering the place.

As he entered the man at the desk noticed him, "Ah welcome sir, what can I help you with?"

"I'm looking to purchase something for a very special lady friend of mine." Spike answered.

"Is that so?" the owner asked in interest, "And what do you have in mind? Because we got all sorts of jewelry here to attract the attention of a special girl."

"I already know what I'm looking for," Spike motioned to the Fire Ruby Necklace, "That little beauty."

The owner noticed it and chuckled, "Well you got a fine eye for gemstones, my boy. Yes the Fire Ruby is a rare piece. They say it has the power to bring two people together and that their love will last forever."

"Love the legend." Spike smiled.

"Though I'd hate to point out, it seems out of your price range." The guy said, but was cut off as Spike whipped out enough money for it.

"You were saying?" Spike asked with a raised brow.

"Would you liked that wrapped?" the owner asked sheepishly.

Soon enough Spike met up with Puck at the food court where, they were having cocoa with marshmallows to stay warm, "So how was your shopping?" Spike asked his hockey loving friend.

"A complete success," Puck began, "I'm all set for Christmas. How about you?"

"Everything's worked out perfectly," Spike answered with a smirk, "Because I'm gonna give Rarity her gift at the Christmas Party held at Joe's Doughnut shop hosted by Muse."

"Really, at that party?" Puck asked. Muse was a senior student at C.H.S, and a close friend of Rainbow Dash's due to the fact her cousin Wildcard was dating the Senior student.

"It's the perfect opportunity to let her know how much I love her." Spike explained.

"So what'd ya get her?" Puck asked curiously.

Spike looked around before they leaned in closer and whispered to his friend, "A Fire Ruby necklace."

Puck did a double take, "What? You bought her something that expensive? How much did you shell out for that?"

"Is it really that important?" Spike asked dryly.

"You must really love this girl if you're willing to go that far to prove it." Puck stated.

"It's not like I'm asking her to marry me, man." Spike retorted.

"You got a point," Puck admitted, "Well I hope your plan works well."

"Oh I know it will." Spike nodded as he smiled to himself.

Later Spike returned home, and removed his winter jacket and boots at the door, "I'm home." he called as Twilight walked into the living room.

"Oh you're back, Spike. How was shopping?" Twilight asked.

"Perfect. And it's going to be better, because I plan on giving Rarity's gift to her at Muse's Christmas Party." he explained.

Twilight did a double take, "Really, so what'd you get her?"

Spike looked at her, "Like I'm gonna tell you. I can barely trust you with secrets. I still remember last year you told the girls my secret crush on Rarity."

"Spike that just slipped out because I had too much on my mind." Twilight answered.

"Regardless, I'm keeping this a secret." Spike replied as he went for his room.

Inside his room he laid out his gifts and picked up the Fire Ruby necklace, "Oh Rarity, you are going to flip when I give this to you." he smirked.

A few days later it was Christmas Eve night, and just about everyone from school was gathered at Joe's Doughnuts. The place was all decorated for the holidays and everyone there was enjoying themselves. Standing up by the counter was the host of the party, Muse. She had morning glory blue eyes, long black hair with three white streaks in them. Her outfit included brown slip on shoes, pink slacks, and a tan shirt with the two drama masks on it, "Attention. May I have your attention please?" she called as some of them couldn't hear her. Wildcard seeing this whistled loud enough to grab their attention, "Thank you." she thanked Wild.

"Happy to help." Wild winked.

Muse seeing she had their attention spoke up, "Now then. I want to thank you all for coming to this party I put together for all of us. I know you all must be bursting with excitement since tomorrows Christmas. So I wanted us all to be here together before we get together with our families tomorrow. So let the party resume!" the teens cheered as they continued to party.

Spike smiled as he and Twilight were looking around until they spotted their friends, "Hey guys!" Twilight called as they went over.

"Twilight, Spike! Merry Christmas!" Pinkie cheered as she danced around them happily while wearing fake reindeer antlers on her head.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Pinkie." Twilight giggled at her friends enthusiasm.

"Nice antlers." Spike mentioned.

"Thanks. I would've worn a red nose, but the girls thought it'd be overkill." she explained.

"This is some party isn't it?" Rainbow asked them.

"Oh yes, it's wonderful." Fluttershy admitted.

Spike looked around seeing the one girl he was looking forward to see the most not present, "Where's Rarity?"

"Girl's in the bathroom." Applejack answered.

"Spike!" Puck called over as he came back with a tray of Christmas cookies, "You gotta try these cookies Pinkie made for the party."

Spike smiled as he ate one, "Delicious as always, Pinkie."

"Thanks, Spike." Pinkie smiled.

"If you'll excuse us ladies, Spike and I need to have a word," Puck said as he pulled Spike aside, "So you ready to impress Rarity?"

"I will as soon as she gets out of the bathroom," Spike answered, "But in the meantime Merry Christmas, Puck." he pulled out a gift for him.

"What?" Puck gasped in shock, "I thought you told me to wait until Christmas."

"Yeah I just wanted to tease you." Spike chuckled.

"Ooh Spike," Puck began, "Oh you're gonna get some noogies later. I'm just gonna pound you like this."

"Well here open it." Spike said giving him the gift, as he opened it revealing a new hockey puck that had his name imprinted on it.

"Oh, Spike," Puck gasped, "Bro, you're the man!" he pulled Spike into a headlock and started to noogy him.

"Ok-ok, I get it!" Spike chuckled as he got out of his friend's headlock.

"Hey guys." Featherweight said as he walked over.

"Featherweight, there you are. I was wondering when you'd show." Puck said as the third friend fist bumped with Spike and Puck.

"Yeah well with the weather outside, traffic is piling up." Featherweight explained sheepishly.

"Better late than never," Spike replied as he pulled out another gift, "Merry Christmas."

"Oh thanks, Spike." Featherweight accepted the gift.

"Open it." Spike beckoned him.

Featherweight taking his friends words opened the gift revealing an MP3 player, "Holy cripes! Spike, for real?"

"Oh yeah." Spike nodded.

"Thanks man. You know when you get home you can open the gift I gave you." Featherweight granted him permission.

"Mine too." Puck added.

"Thanks, guys." Spike smiled, until he saw Rarity walking through the crowd and gasped, "There's Rarity! Wish me luck guys. I'm goin' in."

Puck and Featherweight watched as their friend walked off as the smartest of the two spoke to the athletic one, "What's he doing?"

Puck smirked, "Making a move."

So Spike made his way through the crowd of people calling out, "Rarity! Hey Rarity!"

He was almost reaching Rarity from within the crowd, only for someone to grab his shoulder and pull him back and out of the crowd. To Spike's shock it was Rover, Fido, and Spot, "Happy holidays, Spike." Rover greeted him, while Spot and Fido chuckled.

Spike groaned, "Guys, this is the worst possible of times. Now if you'll let me by, I gotta meet someone." he tried to get past only for Fido to block him.

"What's the hurry?" Fido asked.

"Yeah, we just wanna spread some holiday cheer, starting with you." Rover added.

"Guys, this is Christmas eve and I don't have time to bull with you." Spike said in annoyance.

"Hey don't presume so much, even we're not jerks on Christmas." Spot said.

"Really?" Spike asked in skepticism.

"Yeah, and here. We each even got you a little something." Rover said as the three each handed Spike a gift.

Spike looked and saw he got two red wristbands with his name embedded on them from Fido, from Spot he got a gold wrist watch, and finally from Rover he received a pimp hat, "Really, for me guys?" he asked seeing them look sheepish, "Well thanks. Sorry I didn't get you anything."

"Your gift to us is to not tell anyone we're that nice, or you'll find yourself getting a trip to the swirly." Rover warned him.

"You got it." Spike smiled assuring them.

"Well later, we got some doughnuts with sprinkles to snack on." Rover said as the trio took their leave.

Spike smiled seeing that even the worse of enemies he made can be nice during Christmas, "Hey there, Spike." another voice called, as Spike looked seeing Twistin' and Vinyl approach.

"Hey Twistin', Vinly, Merry Christmas." he greeted the two.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Spike." Vinyl replied.

"How do you like this party?" Twistin' asked his apprentice in hip hop.

"I'm really loving it." Spike admitted while wishing he could get back to finding Rarity.

"Well stick around because later Flash Sentry and the Rockin' Knights are playing for us." Vinyl explained.

"Flash Sentry?" Spike pondered, until he remembered, "Oh right. He's dating my sister."

"What's you're take on him?" Twistin' asked curisouly.

"Well first time I met him, he seemed like a nice guy. Not like one of those narcissistic boys whose only interested in maintaining a good image for themselves." Spike admitted.

"Yeah. Your sister really likes him." Vinyl noted.

"Uh-huh," Spike nodded, "Oh hey guys. Merry Christmas." he presented them each a gift.

"Hey thanks, Spike." Twistin' thanked him as he and Vinyl took their gifts.

"Go ahead. Open them." Spike beckoned them.

So they opened them as Twistin' saw his gift was a pair of fingerless biker gloves, "Awesome gloves, Spike. Thanks."

"No problem man." Spike answered as the two fist bumped.

Vinyl opened hers and saw it was a brand new pair of headphones, "All right new headphones!" the older girl threw her arms around Spike in an embrace, "Thanks, Spike. You're the best!"

Spike blushed at Vinyl's display, but held it together and hugged her back, "You're welcome," when the two parted, Spike spoke up, "Hey have you guys seen Rarity by any chance?"

"Rarity?" the two asked as Twistin' spoke up, "Last I saw her she was with Blueblood."

"Blueblood; the principal's nephew?" Spike asked in shock.

"Yeah, why did you need her for something?" Vinyl asked.

"No. It's nothing." Spike answered downheartedly as he walked away leaving the two in concern. Spike walked to the back of the shop as he watched everyone was still enjoying the party, and wasn't even bother trying to pinpoint Rarity's location, and just went outside.

He stood outside in the snow all bundled up. He felt foolish knowing there was no way he could get to Rarity now, and if he approached her while she was someone else at the moment he'd just look pitiful and pathetic, 'This was all a bad idea.' he thought to himself sadly.

A few minutes later he started hearing sniffling and crying, "Huh?" he went around to the side of the shop seeing who else but Rarity crying in front of the shop with her face buried in her hands, "Rarity?" he gasped as he ran over, "Rarity!"

Hearing her name, she looked up and saw Spike. Spike was shocked seeing bits of cake frosting on her face, "Oh, Spike. I didn't know you were out here." she did hr best to act natural and not show she was crying.

"What're you doing out here, and why're you crying?" he asked in concern for his crush.

"Oh Spike, I just had the worst experience of my life!" Rarity cried, "Blueblood; the principal's nephew wanted me to join him. I though he'd be a man of class and nobility being the principal's nephew and all, but he was un-charming and a royal pain!"

"How so?" Spike asked hoping she wouldn't feel worse by his request.

"Well for one thing he made me pay for our food, as if he expected it. Then he complained about the doughnuts having too many sprinkles and asked Joe to remove some of them for him. Even Joe felt embarrassed. He then cleaned a drip of hot chocolate on the table using my handkerchief, but the worse of it was, someone who was carrying a cake ended up tripping and it was heading right for us. Blueblood grabbed me and used me as a shield so that I ended up getting caked!"

Spike gasped seeing how much of a jerk Blueblood was to Rarity as the girl continued, "Finally that was the last straw and I chewed him out for the jerk he was. To further make him pay I shook some of the cake frosting on him, and he ran off to the mens room like a baby." she giggled a bit and Spike laughed too.

"Sounds like you made him pay for his mistake." Spike noted.

Rarity sighed after her giggle, "Yes, but that humiliation he put on me back there was just so painful. Why did I allow myself to join him? Maybe I'm just a magnet for attracting polar opposites." she started putting herself down.

"That's not true!" Spike shot up, grabbing her attention, "You're amazing Rarity. You're beautiful, kind, generous, and always thinking of others. Blueblood's just a jerk who can't see a true lady if it walked up to him."

"Spike." she gasped.

"And never say you attract polar opposites or anything like that," Spike continued pouring his heart out, "There are plenty of guys out there who would want to be with you," he looked down a bit, "I-I'm one of them."

Rarity was struck by Spike's confession as tears started staining her eyes. Taking Spike by surprise she pulled him into an embrace and rested her head on his shoulder. Spike knowing what to do, wrapped his arms around her and comforted her as she cried into his shoulders a bit. Finally finished crying, Rarity lifted her head up from Spike's shoulder and dried her eyes, "Thank you, Spike. You truly are the kindest, sweetest, most generous boy I've ever known."

"That's me in a nutshell." Spike chuckled as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his own handkerchief to clean the remaining cake frosting off Rarity's face until she was clean, "Listen I was hoping to catch you here and they party, because... Here." he presented his gift to her.

"Oh Spike, thank you." she gasped and accepted the gift.

"Open it." Spike told her.

Rarity curiously opened the present and upon seeing what was inside it gasped in surprise, "Spike. Is this a Fire Ruby necklace?"

"Uh-huh." Spike nodded.

Rarity's eyes started swelling up with tears of happiness, "Oh Spike. I don't know what to say..."

Spike smiled, "Then don't, because seeing you happy brings joy to my heart."

Rarity smiled at his sweet words, and handed it to him, "Put it on me, please?"

"Delighted," Spike answered as he put the necklace on her. Once he finished he looked at her and saw how good she and the necklace went together, "Beautiful, but not as beautiful as the one wearing it."

Rarity blushed and embraced Spike again, as he did the same, "Merry Christmas, Spike." she said.

"Merry Christmas, Rarity," he replied, "Why don't we go back inside and get some hot chocolate?" he offered.

"Are you buying?" she asked hoping he didn't expect her to pay like Blueblood did.

"Sure." he smiled and the two walked back into the shop.

When they got in, they dusted the snow off themselves and removed their winter coats. Surprising them at the entry was Pinkie Pie, "There you two are! The girls and I were worried. Are you ok, Rarity?"

"Oh yes, Pinkie Pie. I'm doing much better now." Rarity answered truthfully.

"That's good. Well come on let's get back to the others," she tried tugging them along until she looked up and gasped, "Ooh, mistletoe!"

Spike and Rarity looked up, and saw they were indeed under mistletoe, "Well what do you know?" Spike asked with a blush.

"Well, Spike. It's tradition." Rarity smiled.

"Yeah, tradition." Spike said as Rarity pulled Spike into a kiss which he returned.

Pinkie suddenly took a picture, which took the tow by surprise, "Good Christmas Card you guys!" she ran off to show the others.

"Oh that Pinkie." Rarity chuckled.

"Rarity," spike began getting her attention, "I want you to know I really love you. Ever since I first met you I've always had a crush on you."

Rarity smiled and spoke, "Well you know what, Spike?" Spike was curious as she leaned into his ear and whispered to him, "I love you too." Spike gasped at hearing those words come out of her mouth. He smiled and the two walked hand in hand to join up with their friends. Spike knew he would be sleeping peacefully tonight, and knew tomorrow Christmas would be even better than he imagined it would be.

**(And there's my holiday chapter readers. Hope you enjoyed the little treat. Merry Christmas everyone.)**


	8. New Years Eve Party

**(And welcome back readers. Hope you all had a good Christmas. I got right here a chapter dedicated to the new year. Enjoy.)**

It was December 30th, and Spike and Twilight were at the local market picking up some grub and beverages, "Everything on the list all checked, Spike?" Twilight asked her adopted brother.

"Check and check," Spike answered as he inspected all the stuff they had in their cart, "I'm glad mom and dad decided to let us invite the girls over for a little get together."

"I know, and it makes it better since they'll be going to their own New Years Eve party." Twilight added.

"Well we got everything, let's head back." Spike suggested as they went to pay for everything and took it all back home. With most of the snow melted and less chilly out it was easier for them to walk back to their apartment.

Once they got in they started putting away their food and drinks, to save for tomorrow, "Well we got all our supplies, all that's left is to wait until tomorrow." Twilight explained.

"Works okay by me," Spike answered, "Now if you'll excuse me, Puck and Featherweight are waiting for me."

"You're going out again?" Twilight asked in confusion since they just got back.

"No," Spike answered, "There's an online RP game we just got into." he said as he went to his room.

He went to his bed and pulled up his laptop. He turned it on and went to a site known as Guardians of Galgavor. He signed into it and his avatar appeared, being a human knight with dragon claws, wings, and a tail, with a weapon of a knights sword. As his avatar appeared in an old village, he put on a pair of headphones with a mike attached and spoke into it, "Yo Puck, Featherweight. I made it!"

Suddenly appearing at his avatar's side was a dark mage character carrying a magical scepter, "Hey there's the Dragon Knight!" came Puck's voice as he was at his own computer and had a bluetooth headset to communicate with them.

"Necro Mage, looking good," Spike said as their avatar's bump fists, "Seen Kung-Pow, yet?"

"He should be here." Puck assured, as another avatar appeared by there's.

The newcomer avatar had upper body strength like a Saiyan and wore black martial arts training pants, coming from the avatar was Featherweight's voice who was communicating with them through headphones and a mike piece, "Sorry guys. Would've gotten here sooner, but my mom had me do laundry. You'd think it's not so bad, but when you have to fold your parent's unmentionables..."

"Say no more," Puck cut him off, "We'll leave it at that and pray to those who also have the disturbing job of what you just did."

So the three game avatars were roaming the village and forest terrain outside it taking up missions and collecting money and valuables along the way. As their game characters played, the players themselves conversed, "So guys any plans for New Years Eve?" Spike asked.

"I'm going to my mom's parents house for it." Featherweight explained as he has his avatar destroy a wolf monster.

"And I'm going to be watching reruns of Ninja Monkey Action Squad," Puck admitted, "So what about you?"

"Well Twilight and I are inviting the girls here for a party, while our parents will be out for the night." Spike explained as his avatar collected some gold found under a boulder.

"Whoa, that's awesome man!" Puck called, "You're gonna be alone with six gorgeous girls."

"Hey, one of them is my sister." Spike warned him about his choice of words.

"Sorry about that, but bottom line is you got it good for tomorrow night." Puck added.

"I know. I wish you guys could join me, but hey what can ya do?" Spike asked.

"Yeah, but hey we can always have a New Years day out." Featherweight suggested.

"That'd be cool." Puck admitted.

"For real." Spike agreed as he continued to play the RP game with his friends, until it was late.

The next day at 7 P.M, Twilight and Spike's parents Twilight Velvet and Night Light were dressed up and ready to leave, "Okay you two we're leaving." Night Light said.

"Ok, dad." The two answered.

"You have all our numbers just in case." Twilight Velvet noted.

"Yes mom, we know." Twilight assured her.

"And try not to get too crazy." Night Light teased them.

"Depends on your definition of 'too crazy.'." Spike joked back, as the adults left.

When the two left the building, Spike and Twilight looked to each other as the boy began, "Parent's out of the house, check."

"Which means we have exactly twenty minutes before the girls get here." Twilight added.

"Well then, let's get to work!" Spike suggested as his sister nodded in agreement and the two got right to it. Soon enough they had all their snacks and beverages prepared, "We finished." Spike sighed in relief.

"And not a moment to spare." Twilight added as they heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Spike said, as he went to the door. He opened it revealing the girls, "hi girls." he greeted them.

"Hi, Spike!" they cheered as they each stepped in, with Applejack playfully punching his shoulder, Fluttershy hugging him warmly, Pinkie hugging him a little too tight, Rainbow Dash giving him a noogey, and Rarity giving him a peck on the cheek, resulting him him blushing.

"So where's Twi?" Applejack asked as Twilight stepped in carrying a plate of treats.

"Right here, A.J." she answered as she sat the plate onto the coffee table.

"Ooh this is going to be sooooo good!" Pinkie cheered in excitement.

"Spike, can you get the rest of the refreshments?" Twilight requested her brother.

"On it, Twilight." Spike answered as he went to the kitchen and got each of the girls and himself a beverage. He passed each of the girls a beverage before he took a seat on the couch closest to Rarity.

"So what's on the agenda?" Rainbow inquired.

"Well first off, we'll be doing charades." Twilight answered.

"Ooh boy, I love charades!" Pinkie cheered while clapping.

"Sounds good to me." Applejack agreed.

"Meh, I can dig it." Rainbow admitted.

"I'm ok with it." Fluttershy added.

"So could I." Rarity finished.

So for the next number of house, the group partook in games such as charades, card games, telling stories, even Rainbow Dash and Spike had a soda guzzling contest, and Rainbow Dash won. With only an hour till midnight, Twilight spoke up, "Well girls, and Spike. What next?"

Spike smiled, "I got an idea." he went to a boombox and plugged in an Ipod that started playing slow music, "Any of you ladies care to dance?" he asked turning to them.

"I would love to dance, Spike." Rarity said volunteering first.

"Well then," Spike said as he took her hand, "Follow my lead." he proceeded to dance with her as the girls watched Spike dance so gracefully.

"Guess he's good at slow dancin' as well as break dancin'." Applejack noted.

"You really got a rad brother, Twilight." Rainbow nudged her.

"Yeah, I sure do." Twilight smiled.

Soon Rarity grew tired, "Oh thank you for that, Spikey."

"Anytime, Rarity. Anytime," he replied as he looked to the other girls, "Any other takers?"

"I might fancy a little dance myself," Applejack admitted as she joined Spike, as he started leading her, "You're really good on your feet, sugarcube."

"I watch a lot of TV and such." he admitted sheepishly, before he twirled the girl.

"Ooh I want next!" Pinkie cheered.

"You mind?" Spike asked A.J.

"Not at all, sugarcube. Thanks for the dance." she hugged him. So Spike danced with Pinkie Pie for a bit, followed by Fluttershy who was nervous, but Spike assured her he wasn't going to let her look awkward. He finally danced a bit with both Twilight and even Rainbow Dash before the rainbow haired girl switched the music to real dance party music and the group was jumping with excitement.

Eventually the seven wore themselves out from so much dancing, and saw it was coming down to the wire being five minutes till midnight, "Ooh it's almost time!" Pinkie was clapping her hands repeatively.

"The last few minutes of this year." Applejack added.

"Come the new year there's going to be a lot more to look forward too." Twilight added.

"I know what ya mean," Spike agreed, "New semester which means other classes. Hope I can handle them."

"Hey you survived the first semester." Rainbow reminded him.

Spike smiled and nodded, "Yeah, and it's thanks to all of you."

"Well there's nothing we wouldn't do for a dear friend of ours." Rarity hugged him.

"Girls look!" Fluttershy gasped as they saw only one minute left and the countdown was getting lower.

"Hold on everybody. HERE IT COMES!" Pinkie called as it struck midnight.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" the seven cheer as they wave and blow into noisemakers, while outside the apartment in the distance were fireworks being shot off.

"Welcome to the new year guys." Twilight smiled.

"It's going to be so awesome." Rainbow cheered.

"Yeah, what could make this moment any better?" Spike asked them.

"I might know." Rarity answered as Spike turned to her.

"What's that Rarity?" he raised a brow while feeling puzzled

"This." she answered before pulling Spike into a kiss in front of the girls.

When they parted, Spike was blushing up a storm, "Sweet."

"That was a special kiss, Spikey-Wikey," Rarity began, "That was a New Year's kiss. Your first one of the new year and mine."

"Wicked." Spike answered with a smile.

"Hey!" Rainbow spoke up grabbing their attention, "I'd like a New Years kiss myself."

"Rainbow Dash, I do not swing in that direction." Rarity spoke up in outrage.

"Not from you, Rare," Rainbow cut her off, before smirking at Spike, "From Spike."

"What?" Rarity gasped.

"Me?" Spike gasped in surprise.

"Well duh. You see any other boys in here?" Rainbow asked, while motioning around the room, proving her point.

"Oh I got a great idea!" Pinkie called, "Let's all get a New Year's kiss from Spike!"

"What?" Spike, Twilight, and Rarity gasped.

"Well I wouldn't mind." Fluttershy admitted while blushing sheepishly.

"Not a bad idea, Pinkie." Applejack agreed.

"How about it?" Pinkie asked Twilight.

"But he's my brother." she answered.

"It doesn't have to be lips for you, Twilight. Silly girl." Pinkie ruffled Twilight's head.

"Well I guess." Twilight admitted, while straightening her hair.

"Whoa, hey I haven't signed off on this!" Spike waved his hands with intent on getting away.

"Get him!" Pinkie called as she jumped the boy and held him to the floor, "Who wants first?"

"Me of course," Rainbow said as she got above Spike looking down on him, "Pucker up, big boy," she leaned in and kissed Spike on the lips. He tried struggling, but melted like ice cream at the touch of her lips against his own. When they parted Rainbow smirked while looking down at the near dazed boy, "Awesome kiss, Spike." she winked.

"I guess I'll go," Fluttershy said as she approached, "So sorry, Spike." she leaned down and gently kissed him. She parted and constantly apologized, until Applejack approached.

"Well sugarcube, hope you're as ready as I am," the bumpkin girl puckered up and planted one on Spike who seemed to return it. When they parted, Applejack spoke, "That was better than I thought."

"My turn!" Pinkie cheered as she continued holding Spike down and leaned in pressing her lips against his. She pulled her lips off his and blushed with a smile, "Sweet!"

"Ok, Twilight, your turn." Rainbow said as Twilight looked down at her brother and smiled.

"Let's both have a great new year, Spike." she leaned down and pecked her brother on the cheek.

So Pinkie released Spike, and jumped to the girls hugging them, "Best New Years eve ever!"

"Got that right." Rainbow agreed.

Rarity spoke up, "Just so you know, you all may have gotten to kiss Spike. But I was his first kisser for the new year." she reminded them of how hers was special to him the most.

"And he was ours, too." Applejack put in, while Spike laid on the floor smiling like a goofball.

'This was a magical night.' he thought in enjoyment.

**(And that's the chapter. I hope everyone has a Happy New Year. See you all in 2014!)**


	9. Guy's Night

**(Welcome to 2014 my friends. I got a new chapter for you all ready.)**

A few days after New Years Eve, school resumed and once again Spike was ready to face more school challenges. He was currently in Science class with Featherweight and Puck listening to lectures being given by their teacher Dr. Hooves. While the teacher was too preoccupied with one side of the class, the three were able to whisper quietly amongst themselves, "Man this class is dull." Puck whispered.

"I know. Why can't the doc make this class more exciting?" Spike whispered back.

"Maybe if you'd take an interest in science for once, you'd both feel less bored." Featherweight whispered to them.

The two shrugged their shoulders and continued gossiping amongst themselves, "So what's say after class today we head to the arcade and make some high scores?" Spike suggested.

"Hey I'd be up for that." Puck agreed.

"Well if we don't have too much homework to do." Featherweight admitted.

"Then it's decided." Spike smirked, until he felt his head jerk forward making him groan at how far it went. The boys looked up seeing Dr. Hooves was behind him.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything, boys?" he asked sternly.

"You? No you're not interrupting anything, is he guys?" Spike asked his friends.

"No nothing." Puck shook his head.

"Nada." Featherweight agreed with a sheepish smile.

"Good." Dr. Hooves said as he walked past them, making them sigh seeing how much worse they could've got it.

When it was lunch time, the three were in the cafeteria sitting at their usual table where they could converse more. As they ate peacefully, Twistin' approached, "Well afternoon, players."

"Hey Twistin', what's up?" Spike asked.

"Actually I was hoping to catch you three here because I have a proposition for you guys." the Junior said as he took a seat and pulled it up before them

"What kind of proposition?" Featherweight asked curiously.

"Well you guys got any plans on the weekend?" Twistin' asked curiously.

"Actually I got nothing." Spike admitted.

"Neither do I." Puck added.

"Unless you count re-organizing my digital photos something, then no." Featherweight finished.

"Well in that case, how about the four of us have a guys night out?" Twistin' smirked.

"A guys night out?" the three asked.

"Yeah, I mean we haven't had any down time in like forever, ya know?" he asked the three.

"He does have a point." Puck admitted.

"So what do you have in mind?" Spike asked.

"Just leave everything to me boys. I'll forward you a message on what to expect before Saturday." he explained.

"If you say so." Puck replied.

"Right, mates," he patted their shoulders, "Catch ya later." he walked away.

"Wonder what he'd have planned for a guys night, especially with us?" Featherweight pondered.

"Who knows?" Spike shrugged.

Later after school, Twilight and the girls were outside the school as Spike, Puck, and Featherweight exited the building, "Hey fellas!' Applejack greeted them.

"We were just about to head to Sugarcube Corner for a shake, wanna come?" Pinkie asked hopefully.

"Sorry Pinkie, but me and the guys have plans." Spike admitted.

"What kind of plans?" Pinkie asked as she was swarming around the three.

"We're heading for the arcade." Featherweight answered.

"Yeah we got things to discuss." Spike added.

"What kinda things?" Rainbow Dash wondered in interest.

"Twistin's planning a guys night for us on Saturday, so we got a lot to ponder on it." Puck explained.

"Guys night?" the six girl asked simultaneously.

"Yeah. It's been awhile since it was the four of us did anything together," Spike began, "So we're going to the arcade to ponder on what he has in mind."

"Well ok, but don't be out too late." Twilight warned him.

"I know." Spike said dryly having heard this before.

"Come on, Spike we're wasting time." Featherweight said feeling the clock was ticking.

"Yeah, come on Spike. Let's Boo-Boo already!" Puck added, getting impatient by the hold up.

"All right, guys. Catch ya later, Twilight." Spike said as he ran off to join his buds.

The six girls watched the three freshmen leave as Applejack spoke to her friends, "Let's Boo-Boo?" she asked them in confusion as to what Puck meant, while the other five were just as confused as her.

Later at Canterlot's arcade, the three teens were partaking in some fighting games, with Puck and Spike facing each other, and Featherweight vs a CPU, "So what do you think Twistin' has in store for us?" Featherweight asked his friends curiously.

"With Twistin' you never know." Spike answered as his avatar landed a blow against Puck's.

"Remember last time he took us out for something a month ago?" Puck asked.

"How could I forget?" Featherweight began dryly, "You guys knocked me into a fountain."

"Well you shouldn't have been leaning back so close to it." Puck countered.

"Besides you got even with us by pulling us in with you." Spike reminded him.

"Yeah, it was so funny." Featherweight chuckled at the memory.

"Well I suggest we look our best for the weekend because I got a feeling this time we'll really be painting the town red." Puck chuckled.

"Straight up." Spike agreed as the two high fived.

A few days later it was Saturday at 6 P.M, Spike was standing in front of his closet mirror seeing his attire for his night out. He was dressed in his sneakers, jeans, a green shirt, a purple short sleeved hoody, "Looking good, but it feels something's missing," he pondered on it, until it dawned on him. He zipped away from the mirror and went back to it wearing a white pimp hat, "Oh now that's what I'm talking about." he stepped out of his room seeing Twilight at the kitchen table making something to eat.

"Well don't you look like a happening cat." Twilight joked humorously.

"Thanks, much like Rarity I normally like to look my best on these events," he admitted while playing cool. Suddenly his cellphone beeped and he checked a text, "Guys are here. See you, Twi."

"Be careful." Twilight warned him.

"Always!" he answered before heading out the door.

Spike finally exited the apartment and saw Twistin's car out front, with Twistin' at the wheel, and Puck and Featherweight were in the back. Twistin' rolled down the passenger window and spoke, "Come on, Spike. Let's get a move on!" Twistin' said as he opened the passenger side door.

Spike rushed over and slid into the passenger seat, before closing the door. After buckling up he spoke, "So guys all ready?"

"You bet we are." Puck confirmed.

"Always." Featherweight added.

"Then let's get this party wagon moving!" Twistin' called as he drove off.

As they drove through the city they had the car radio blasting music that they were rocking their heads too, until they pulled up outside a karaoke club, "Karaoke!" the three younger boys cheered.

"I thought we'd start off with something to get us pumped." Twistin' explained, as the boys went along with it.

The four exited the car and stood together before the place, "Let's do this." Spike said as the four entered the place and went inside a booth.

"You guys are gonna love this," Twistin' began, "This place has some real choice selection of tunes."

"Too bad it's not a break dancing place, otherwise Spike would be showing off." Puck joked while nudging the guys shoulder with him chuckling.

"So who's first?" Featherweight asked.

"I'll start us off." Twistin' said as he took the mic and looked through a list of songs on the screen before selecting a song. As they music played and lyrics appeared on screen he started singing with his three Freshmen pals enjoying it. When he finished the guys applauded and following Twistin' was Puck, then Featherweight, and finally Spike. The group shared laughs with each other on how good they were before taking off.

As they were driving around again they were neck and neck with a car with four teenage girls in it about sixteen years old, "Hey ladies!" Twistin' called to them.

"Looking good!" Puck called while sticking his head out the window, only to get pulled back in by Featherweight and gave them a wolf whistle.

The guys laughed, until Twistin' noticed Spike wasn't trying to get them to notice him, "What's with you, Spike?"

"Come on Twistin', I have Rarity." he reminded him.

"You don't have to date any of those girls, just let them know what they're missing out on." Twistin' explained.

"I guess." Spike admitted as he kicked back in the passenger seat.

"Speaking of Rarity, how are things going between you two?" Puck asked in interest.

"Doing great, especially after New Years." Spike admitted.

"Really, how so?" Featherweight asked.

"No I really shouldn't." Spike brushed them off.

"Excuse me?" Twistin' asked in confusion.

"I'd rather not say, it's embarrassing." Spike replied, only for Puck to lean his head over between the two up front.

"Spike, now you listen to me," he began seriously, "I want details, and I want them now. I don't have a girl, and I right now don't know what I can talk about. You think it's embarrassing? Well we've all been embarrassed before in our lives!"

"Ok, Puck I'll spill just don't lean on me," Spike said as Puck leaned back to his seat, "Ok, hours before New Years I spent it showing the girls how to dance. And I mean regular dance, slow dance. Each one of them wanted me to do it with them."

"Even your sister?" Featherweight asked.

"Yeah, she didn't wanna be left out," Spike admitted, "But anyway, once the clock struck midnight and the New Year began, Rarity gave me a new years kiss. On the lips!"

The three gasped, "Whoa! Oxygen, dudes I need some oxygen here!" Twistin' chuckled.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute it doesn't stop there." Spike interrupted them.

"There's more?" Featherweight gasped.

"Oh yeah," Spike continued, "Pinkie held me down as each of the girls also got a New Year's kiss from me."

Puck nearly choked as Featherweight and Twistin' gasped in shock, "You're serious?" Twistin' called.

"All six of the girls kissed you?" Puck asked in surprise.

"Even Twilight?" Featherweight asked, oddly.

"Twilight just pecked me on the cheek." Spike corrected him.

"Well that's a relief, otherwise it'd be awkward for both of you." Twistin' chuckled.

"So what were they like?" Puck asked wanting more.

"Well Rarity's was passionate as always. For Rainbow Dash it felt like she stuck her tongue inside me, or tried to." Spike admitted as Twistin' gasped.

"Whoa." the hip hop club president gasped in shock.

"Applejack's felt like she wanted it deep," Spike continued explaining, "Pinkie's felt sugary due to all the sugary snacks she had prior and Fluttershy's was a bit soft."

"Oh man, Spike you hound!" Puck chuckled as he patted his friends shoulder from behind.

"That would never happen to me." Featherweight chuckled.

"No kidding." Puck joked.

"Though can I tell you guys something, strictly between us?" Spike asked hopefully.

"Shoot." Twistin' replied.

"I think I really enjoyed Rainbow Dash and Applejack's kisses the same way I enjoyed Rarity's." Spike admitted.

"What?" they gasped.

"You did?" Featherweight asked.

"Uh-huh." Spike nodded.

"So then you like them too?" Puck asked.

"Well as friends," Spike explained, "I mean Rainbow Dash is my parkour instructor. I spend a lot of time after school with her so you can see why she means a lot to me. Applejack's always given me bits of advice for whenever I have a lot on my mind and such. So yeah those two like the others are important to me."

"Let's not forget Vinyl." Twistin' spoke up catching Spike off guard.

"What, what're you talking about?" Spike asked in outrage.

"Oh come on. I see the way how Vinyl looks at you and the way you'd glance at her." Twistin' teased him.

"Hey I just happen to admire her talent as a DJ!" Spike protested.

"If you say so," Twistin' replied as he looked up ahead, "And here's our next spot!"

The three freshmen looked out the windows to see a burger cafe, "About time, I'm starving." Puck said.

"Come on." Twistin' said as he pulled into the lot. The three got out and went inside taking a booth.

Soon the four each had a big glass of Root Beer which they were each chugging down to see who could drink the most before needing air. Puck proved to be able to drink more before needing to take a break between drinks, "Oh that felt good." Puck said as he held in a burp.

"If you let that out, it would've been drawn the whole place in our direction." Featherweight noted.

"That would've been funny." Puck chuckled, until a waitress came by and sat before them a big bowl of nachos and and equally larger bowl of nacho cheese.

"Now this is what we've been waiting for." Twistin' said as he eyed their treat.

"You think we can cover all this cheese with all these chos?" Spike asked Twistin'.

"We sure as hell can try." Twistin' replied as Puck and Featherweight eye the hot and tasty delicacy.

They each took a nacho as Puck spoke, "Commence dipping of the cheese." they each dipped or scooped their nacho into the cheese and ate it.

"That's good." Featherweight beamed.

"And we got a lot more to go." Spike said as they continued eating the nachos with the cheese is funny and bizarre ways, with Puck even getting some on his shirt.

After their nacho and cheese gorging and Root Beer chugging the boys were back on the road driving with them sticking their heads out the window cheering and whooping to themselves, "Man this is the best night ever!" Spike cheered.

"And it's just getting started boys, because the night is young!" Twistin' declared as the car rode off into the city.

The very next morning, at Twistin's home, the guy was out of bed wearing a robe and slippers, while pouring himself some coffee. Suddenly he heard his doorbell ring, so he went to the front door and opened it seeing Twilight and the girls looking T.O'd, "Morning girls, what's up?"

They push him inside and close the door behind them as Twilight spoke, "Don't 'what's up?' us, Twistin'. Spike, Puck, nor Featherweight came home last night."

"We're so worried." Fluttershy said in worry.

"What in tarnation did yall do last night?" Applejack demanded.

"Relax girls they're completely unharmed, see?" he motioned to his living room where they saw Puck asleep while lying flat on the couch with his right arm and leg hanging off it. On the floor was Featherweight lying on the floor asleep as well, with his shirt unbuttoned all the way along with his hair being messy.

"Well there's Puck and Featherweight." Rainbow noted.

"But where's Spike?" Rarity asked seeing no sign of him.

Twilight confronted Twistin' while speaking sternly, "If my little brother is face down in a ditch somewhere, so help me..."

"Take a chill pill, Twi. Spike's fine." Twistin' calmed her.

"Then where is he?" she demanded until they heard groaning.

"Follow the sound." Twistin' replied as Twilight and the girls followed the moaning sound all the way to Twistin's bathroom.

Inside it they found Spike lying in the tub with his hoody and shirt off and on the bathroom floor, while his pimp hat was covering his face. Pinkie went over and lifted the hat off revealing he was asleep partially, "Here he is." she said.

"Oh, Spike." Rarity gasped.

Twilight went over and leaned down to Spike tapping his cheek, "Spike. Come on, Spike. Wake up!"

Spike tossed and turned before he started opening his eyes looking dazed, "Mommy?" he asked groggily only for Twilight to roll her eyes. Spike finally rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, "Oh hi girls." he groaned and felt his head.

"Are you all right?" Rarity as she got down by the tub.

"Yeah, but I feel partied out." he groaned.

"Yeah we did kinda go overboard last night." Twistin' chuckled.

"What did you do last night?" Fluttershy asked curiously.

"I got pictures on my digital camera," Spike began with a yawn, "When I'm fully awake I'll show them."

"Come on, Spike. We gotcha." Applejack said as she and Rainbow helped him to his feet and out of the tub.

"Thanks girls." Spike thanked them.

"Here a go." Pinkie said, handing him his shirt, hoody, and hat.

"Oh thanks." Spike said as he put his shirt back on.

"Come on, Spike. Let's get you home," Twilight suggested and turned to Pinkie and Applejack, "Wake Puck and Featherweight so we can get them home as well."

"You got it, Twi." Applejack nodded as she and Pinkie went back to the living room to wake the two.

"Soon as I get home, I need a shower." Spike groaned from his headache.

"No kidding." Twilight agreed as she helped him along before he was able to walk on his own.

"Thanks for the fun, Twistin'." Spike thanked him.

"No problem, we gotta do this more often." Twistin' chuckled along with Spike as Twilight rolled her eyes.

**(And that's the chapter. The boys had a wild night out, and as a result woke up all partied out. Catch you next time guys.)**


End file.
